Love me Please
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: Kairi hadn't been loved in her whole life, even by her parents. Then she meets Sora,who turns her whole life from drab, to something totally worthwhile. R&R please.
1. Love at first site

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

LilP: Hello, there!! I would like to announce the grand opening of Love me Please, written by me, Lilpineapple. I am quite amazed you are here, from my sorry excuse of a summary. But anywho, what are you doing reading this? You should be reading the story. Tootlez! See you in the next entry of Complete Randomness!!

Chapter One

The clang of the coffee shop's door could be heard as Kairi waved goodbye to her friends and began walking down the cold and rainy sidewalk. Opening her umbrella, she grumbled. Her stupid parents never came to pick her up, even if it was pouring outside or blizzarding. They'd rather be at their stupid dinner parties or at the country club. Kairi pushed her wet bangs aside. She felt like she was a big burden to them. They never did anything with her, and were always gone. They only saw her in the mornings, basically, just to tell her to have a good day. Sometimes that was all they even said to her in a day. For supper, the maids would be ordered to cook something for her. She had never had a homemade meal from her mom.

Ever since Kairi was little, her parents had acted like she was invisible. They were big business people, and made quite a bit of money. They bought Kairi things to keep her out of the way, like a PS2 or a laptop computer and even a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. Sure, she thought it was awesome, but that wasn't what she was looking for in her parents. She needed TLC, tender love and care. Not just people who gave her a roof over her head and food and clothes, but a family. Surprisingly, Kairi had never once cried in her life, except for probably when she was a baby. Her parents never fought with her, told her to stay away from a certain boy she liked, or told her she couldn't do something she really wanted to do. Kairi didn't get into bad things, but she just wished her parents would take the time to actually worry about that stuff.

In about 10 minutes, she had reached her house. Kairi looked up at the huge black gates in front of her home. She typed the password in the little computer box, and the gates screeched open. At least her parents worried about a kidnapper getting her, or something like that. Or maybe it was just so people wouldn't get their valuables. Kairi just didn't want to think about it; she needed a blanket and dry clothes.

Going into her room, she picked up her pajamas from last night, which were pink and satiny, with soft, warm material inside. She slipped them on, and combed out her wet hair. Her umbrella was so flimsy. She plopped down in front of her TV, and began to play Final Fantasy 9 on her PS2, wishing that there were a boy to love her like Zidane loved Dagger.

Next day in the morning…

Beep Beep Beep!!!! Kairi's fist came up and rammed the sleep button. She turned her head around and looked groggily at her clock. 7:30 it read. She groaned, and pulled her exhausted body up. She was never going to play video games until 1:00 in the morning ever again, except if she ever got that close to the ending of one like she was last night.

She laughed at herself she looked in the mirror. Her hair was sticking straight up!!! She grabbed her brush and began working on the rat's nest. Stupid hair. Kairi really didn't like her hair. It was red, but a different color red than anybody else's. She actually wanted it to be dyed blonde. She sighed as she tried to put it up into a pony, but didn't succeed. If only she had long hair like her best friend Yuffie.

After she had gotten ready, she went down the stairs, only to find her father reading the paper at the table, and her mother reading a Woman's Journal magazine. Neither of them said good morning. Kairi went into the huge kitchen, where Marty, the maid, had made her breakfast on a tray and gave it to her.

" Here you are Miss Kairi." She muttered. She was the shy type. " It looks delicious Marty" Kairi told her. Marty blushed, and said thank you. Marty was not that much older than Kairi. She become one of her parents' maids a couple of years ago, which meant before she got to finish high school. Kairi had heard her parents talking about it in their study when they were waiting for Marty's arrival. That was when she was 14, when she used to listen to her mom and dad's conversations, hoping to learn more about her parents. She didn't know where they were born, or what they did when they were young, like other kids did. Kairi picked up her tray, and made her way to the big table in their dining room, where her parents were sitting. They still didn't say a word to her.

Kairi finished her breakfast, and looked at her parents. Her mother was wearing a black business suit, and her dark red hair, like Kairi's, was pulled into a bun. She was also wearing pearls. Her father was also wearing a suit, and his black hair was combed nicely to the side, sort of like those people did in the 1950's. He had Kairi's purple eyes. Suddenly, they both turned away from their reading materials, and looked to their watches. Getting up, they turned to Kairi. " Have a good day," they said in usion. Then they left. Kairi just stared at her bowl. It was just like any regular morning, but why was it bothering her so much at the moment? She decided to leave that answer for the heavens to figure out, and she grabbed her bag and left for school.

At school………

" Kairi!!!" was what Kairi heard right when she set foot on school grounds. She turned her head and noticed Yuffie, her dark hair flying behind her, with Selphie tagging along. She ran over to them.

" Ooo, Kairi where did you get that cute clip?" Selphie asked. Kairi's hand felt it. It was silver, and had a blue butterfly on it. There were sparkles on the butterfly too.

" One of my friends gave it to me back in middle school," She answered. The girl's name was Yuna, and she was the first friend Kairi had ever had. She was so kind, and she had made Kairi actually feel like she was needed somewhere.

" It's cute" Yuffie answered, dazedly. She was looking over at Leon, who was standing with his friends near the fountain. He was more of an unemotional type, like Trowa in Gundam Wing. (Kairi's favorite anime, apart from Fruits basket that is) Kairi giggled. Yuffie was totally in love with Leon. He was all she ever talked about. Kairi knew Leon liked Yuffie too, because whenever she caught him staring at her in school, he blushed. Kairi wished that a boy would like her too, but she didn't show it. Her too best friends didn't know that her parents didn't care about her.

" Heh heh" Kairi laughed. She nudged Yuffie a little. " You like him so much don't you, Yuffie?" she teased with a smirk on her face.

" I do not!!" Yuffie squeaked, even though her face was beat red. She started to hit Kairi with her backpack. Selphie joined in. Kairi just laughed and laughed. These were definitely moments to remember.

Sora shook his spiky head. Why did Tidus have to put his sister's glitter in it? Now it would never come out. He grumbled as he dusted of his baggy pants, and then his pink Volcom shirt. (Hey, I like pink on boys…just kidding) Sora really hated Tidus sometimes. But he was one of his best friends, and the best skater in the world, so he guessed that made up for it. " Yo, Sora!! What the hell are you doing?" he heard Riku yell somewhere off in the distance. He turned his head around, and noticed Riku, Wakka, and that stupid Tidus coming over from the fountain. " Leon's dad just bought him a mustang convertible. It's so nice!!! I bet that baby would be a definite chick magnet." Tidus told him. " Ya, it's so hot" Wakka added. Sora glared at them. They had all helped with the putting glitter on him. " Well, Leon doesn't look so enthusiastic about it." Sora muttered to them as he trudged up the hill to the school, as the bell rang. Wakka, Riku, and Tidus followed. " Whoa, hot chicks at 8:00" Tidus said as he pointed over to three girls walking over toward where they were headed. Sora sighed. Tidus was so girl crazy, although Sora wouldn't mind a girlfriend of his own. He decided to take a peek at the girls Tidus were pointing at.

Sora gasped. Was there an angel over there? Right there was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had sort of short dark red hair, and purplish eyes. (Imagine the little anime bubbles going around Kairi) Also, a nice body. Sora stared at her the whole time, until he banged into the school wall. " Whoa, Sora, watch where your going?" Riku exclaimed. Sora laughed, even though that hurt. He rubbed his head. Tidus took this time to do another embarrassing thing to him. " Looks like Sora likes one of those girls. Let's go talk to them." He dragged Riku, Wakka, and Sora over.

Once they had reached the girls, all of them had cheesy grins on their faces, except Sora. Now what? Tidus was going to embarrass him in front of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

"Hey Ladies" Tidus said. Sora noticed he was checking out the girl with the flipped out short brown hair with the yellow dress on. He sighed. This was it. " Don't you three look so…. breathtakingly fine today." He said as he smirked at them. The girl with the red hair giggled. The one with the long dark brown hair stepped up. " What do you want, Tidus?" she asked him, a glare on her face. She was obviously annoyed.

"Ohhh…nothing" he answered innocently.

"Oh really, just thought you'd put a move on my friends here." She told him. Tidus didn't even blush.

"Why of course. But my friend Sora was checking out your friend here" he indicated to Kairi. " And he wanted to meet her." He dodged Sora's punch. "He thinks she's really cute!" He ducked Sora's kick.

Grand!! Now this girl was definitely going to think he was some sort of doorknob who couldn't even talk to girls. He was just about to deny it when the girl with red hair stepped up. " Hi, I'm Kairi" she stuck out her hand. Sora looked at it. Did she think he was cute too? He shook her hand. " Sora" he said. She smiled at him. " See you around" she said as she walked away with her friends. Tidus gave him thumbs up. He answered Tidus by giving him a wonk in the head.

After school…

Yuffie and Selphie were giggling about something. Kairi was getting quite annoyed by it. They kept on whispering to each other and staring at her. She resisted the fact to smack one of them, but she decided to just keep on walking down the school hallways. Finally, one of them decided to say something. " Kairi, go talk to Sora, Tidus's friend. I think he really likes you." Kairi stopped.

"What?" she turned around towards them, the look of confusion etched on her face.

" You know, that boy Sora we met this morning, he's been staring at you all day long."

" Really?" She asked. The Sora boy was quite good looking. He had spiky tan colored hair. It looked soft. And he did have a really good smile. Kairi had to admit, he sounded sweet and he was quite dreamy. But how could anyone like her? She frowned. Nobody had ever thought of Kairi as something special, except for Selphie and Yuffie. " You guys, I would really like to meet him, but I have to go. I told my mom I would go shopping with her." Liar, she immediately called herself, you wish your mom would do something with you. A sigh escaped her mouth, and she continued her journey back to her house.

Sora sat on the ledge in front of the school, watching all the kids walk out of the grand gates hooraying that it was the end of the day. He watched the boyfriends and girlfriends clinging to each other, and laughing and talking. When was he going to find his special someone? As the last of the kids had seemed to go home, Sora stayed put on his ledge. It was quite peaceful here, even if it looked like it was going to rain. Speak of the devil, a drop landed on Sora's head, and he frowned. As each tiny drop began to fall faster and faster, Sora decided it was time to head home to his cozy room and his mother. Ignoring the cold drops, he started to walk home, when he heard a faint someone yell " SHIT!" Out of amusement, he turned around and noticed Kairi, the red haired girl whom he had just met that morning. She was still really cute, even though she was soaking wet. (Maybe she possibly looked even better) He also noticed that her bag was sprayed out all over the ground, soaking all her school things. Sora found this a perfect opportunity to go talk to her. (And help her get her stuff dried)

"Hey, do you need any help?" he asked her while grinning down at her. She slowly looked up, and blushed, as she was looking right up into his face. " Um…no I'm fine." She stuttered. He was so hunky!!! She wanted to jump up and down and start a Sora fan club and scream and giggle, but she decided that would be too immature, as she stifled her giggle. Sora looked quizzically at her for a moment, but dropped to his knees beside her, and started to pick up her things with her. She just let him help her, but she wondered why he would even bother. She got up the courage to ask him. " Why are you helping me?" she looked at him when she asked him.

" Why shouldn't I? There's no rule to not help pretty girls such as yourself is there?" he grinned while he said it. She immediately blushed again, and shook her head. Sora noticed this and smiled. Was there some physical and emotionally attraction going on here, or what? He picked up a lone piece of paper. It had a drawing of something on it. He looked at it more closely, brushing off the rain drops and noticed it was an angel, but her wings were bleeding a little bit, and her dress was torn. " Hey, did you draw this? Its really good." he asked her. It was filled with depression. In the background of the picture, there were dark clouds, and fields. Way in the distance, there was a cross statue. The angel was also crying, and holding a boy to her, whom had his eyes closed, as if he were dead. Kairi took one look at the picture, and tried to rank it out of his grasp. "Did you draw it?" he asked again. Kairi nodded. " Wow, you're quite an artist. I wish I could draw like you" He noticed her blush for the third time, but this time it came along with a smile. " Thank you" she said, and she took the picture as he handed it back to her. " And thanks for helping me, with my things." Her smile was so beautiful. Sora felt like he wanted to hug her, but resisted. They had just met. " Your welcome, but don't you want me to walk you home" he blushed when he said it. Sora waited for her answer. Kairi stared at him, but then shook her head. " No, that's ok. You don't have too. You've already helped me enough" She told him, but the smile was still there. " See you tomorrow at school then." And with that she walked away. Sora stood there, soaked, but he wasn't even thinking about that. He was thinking about Kairi, and that this had to be love at first site.

End of Chapter one!

LilP: Well, how was that for you? Isn't it sweet? But poor Kairi, she really needs someone to love her. Oh, look, here comes Sora!

Sora: Hey, what are you talking about? What do you mean that Kairi needs someone to love her?

LilP: Your not supposed to know yet. You're a character. Anyways, it's the end of the chapter.

Sora: What! No more Kairi in wet clothes?

LilP: whacks Sora in the head with a mallet: You Perv!!! Anywho, tune in next time for Chapter Two. (or when ever I decide to update) Bye!


	2. Yippyness

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

LilP: Howdy! We are now on to Chapter Two. I am very happy about the reviews I got. Thanks so much for those, and all the helpful hints some of you gave me. Thankies. Anywho, I would just like to sa..

Sora: Hey! I want to see Kairi! Where is she?

LilP: How dare you come and interrupt me while I am talking to my fans. I am telling them some important information. Fool!

Sora: I don't care. I just want to see Kairi. Will she be in wet clothes again?

LilP: (has a vein popping in her forehead) Soooooooraaaaaaaa! Enough you deranged pervert! (Sigh) Anyways, as I was saying, I would just like to say, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Two

Kairi walked home quickly, making sure that Sora couldn't see her anymore and wouldn't try to follow her. She had this weird feeling in her stomach, and she didn't know what it was. The feeling came right when she and Sora said goodbye to each other. A groan escaped her mouth. Why must teachers assign so much homework that made your backpack weigh a ton? (I would like to know that too) She adjusted her backpack, and sneezed. Great, now she was getting a cold. Like her parents would even care. They would just have the maids take care of her.

When Kairi got to her gate, she squeezed out her hair, and then typed the code in. Once again she was going to have to walk in all soaking wet. Why the heck did it rain so much, Kairi asked herself bitterly as she slumped into her house. Her sneakers made a squeaky sound as they walked across the marble floor, echoing around the tall room. Nobody was home, as usual. All the maids were home of coarse, but they were either working, or doing their break time. Kairi dropped her backpack and ran up the numerous amounts of stairs to her bedroom, not enjoying the feel of her wet pants rubbing on her legs. Throwing open the door, she jumped onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Why was her life so different from other teenagers? Why was she chosen to have such crap parents? In rage, she threw a silky pillow over towards her TV, where it knocked over a picture frame that was on top of her, Yuffie, and Selphie. It landed with a sickening smash, and Kairi went over to it to find a big crack in the glass. Kairi just put it back where it had been, and turned on the TV and Play station 2.

When Sora got home, he smelt the wonderful aroma of supper cooking. He shook out his spiky hair, and laughed as his dog did the same. "Ma!" he yelled. "What are you cooking, it smells great!" Sora's mother came out of the kitchen, a bright smile on her face. She looked exactly like him. She had tan skin, and had the same tan-colored hair, except it wasn't spiky like Sora's. His mom told him that his dad had spiky hair, and that was where he had gotten it. Sora didn't remember his father. He had died a couple months after Sora was born, from a car crash. Sora was sad about it, but not enough to make him cry, because he didn't remember him at all.

"Well, Sora, look at you! You're soaking wet. Go change your clothes before you catch cold, or ruin the hardwood." His mother told him as she playfully whipped a towel at Sora. Sora loved his mom. Running up the stairs, he remembered Kairi. Why did she seem so sad? And what was up with the drawing she drew? He was going to keep talking to her, and he would start tomorrow. Maybe he could get her to open up a little.

After changing into some comfy, dry clothes, he picked up his electric guitar. Sora knew how to play it very well, and was even in a band for a little while. But he got attacked so much by the paparazzi, he quit. Well, no, not for real, but he did get sick of it, and nobody came for their concerts, so the band broke up. But sometimes, when he and Riku felt like it, they would play together. Stringing a few notes, he thought of Kairi a little bit more. Maybe he should write a song about her, and play the guitar with it. I know, its cheesy, but he had inspiration flowing through his veins. He sat down with his notebook, and began writing.

Kairi hated days like these. Which were everyday. The same old same old; coming home to an empty house, having the maids make her supper, playing PS2, and then doing her homework. Sometimes she would go for a walk afterwards, to exercise and clear her mind. But today, she wanted to do something else. She wanted to paint.

A couple of years ago, Kairi had gotten an easel, with canvases, paintbrushes, paint, a palette, and charcoal pencils for Christmas. Kairi had no idea how her parents even knew that she was artistically talented. Running her fingers over the sleek plastic (or is it metal?) or the paintbrushes, she picked up the palette and squeezed some paint blobs on it. Tan, blue, green, brown, and black; all the colors that Sora was wearing today. Along with Sora at his house, writing a song away about little Kairi, Kairi was painting a picture of Sora, inspiration flowing through her veins also. Her paintbrush formed the outline of a face, then a neck, and then a body. She switched paintbrushes to a smaller one and then dipped it into the black paint, making eyes, nose, and a mouth. She pictured Sora smiling, what he was wearing, and how his hair flipped. It was weird, but she felt like she had known him for a long time, even though she had just met him today.

After finishing her painting at about midnight, Kairi climbed into bed, exhausted. Her eyes immediately closed, and her red hair splayed across the satin sheets.

Kairi's dream

Kairi was sitting in a strange room. The walls were all black, and there were chains on the wall. Kairi noticed that the chains were cuffed on her neck, wrists, and ankles. She tried to get out of them, but she heard an evil laugh from one of the dark corners. Out of the corner, a dark figure emerged, and all she could see was his glowing white eyes.

_"Kairi" he said, breathing heavily. "My sweet, come here. Do you want to play?" (**Don't worry folks; it's not like that.)** _

_A force pulled her to the figure, which most likely was a man. The man figure tied a strange chain to the cuff on her neck, and lifted up her chin. "You're going to have fun" he said as he pulled out a remote like thing from his pocket. " Lots of fun" he muttered as he flicked the switch, and Kairi felt a kind of pulling at her neck. Suddenly, she couldn't breath. Kairi fought for breath as she tried to scream and claw at the figure, but nothing happened. Nothing came out. _

_She heard laughter, and looked out of the huge window that suddenly appeared on the wall. She saw her mother and father walk by, and they were laughing at her. She reached her hand to try to reach them, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. _

_Out of one of the dark corners, a small, bright, white light appeared. " It's ok, Kairi" it said, and sounded a lot like the boy Sora she had just met. "Hang in there. You'll find your light soon" And with that, it left, leaving Kairi fighting for breath as the man laughed evilly some more…_

Kairi bolted up. She felt her neck, wrists, and ankles. Nothing was on them. She felt her eyes. No tears. No darkness. No man. She sighed. The dream was so real. It really felt like she was suffocating. Maybe the paint fumes got to her. But what did it mean? It was so weird.

Finally noticing that her clock said 7:42 AM, she yelped and rushed to get ready. School started in 45 minutes, and she still had to walk there, and take a shower. No breakfast today, she thought bitterly as she grabbed the nearest clothes possible that looked decent enough to wear for the day. She hated it when she woke up late. Why didn't she have a parent to wake her up if she didn't?

Slamming the bathroom door, Kairi stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair wasn't in a mess as usual, and was drooping flat on her head. The red hair was unusually shiny today, but it wasn't even that greasy. Her skin didn't have a zit on it. She was just lucky for the week. There were frown lines on her forehead. Snapping out of her trance, Kairi quickly started the water, and jumped in, ignoring the icy water on her back.

Swish swish swish. Kairi kept on hearing this stupid sound. It wouldn't stop. Not only did she start out the day in a bad mood, but also her hair was still soaking wet from her shower, and the wind felt really cold as she walked to school. And now there was a stupid swishy noise. Swish swish swish. What the heck was it? Argh, Kairi screamed into her head. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is that damn swishy noise?" she yelled turning around, but only to find her face turning a deep shade of apple red. There on a skateboard was Sora, his hair swishing in the wind. (You could see it underneath his unbuckled skater helmet. Hotness!) He was smiling, and jumped off it.

"Whoa!" He said calmly as he walked to her side. "Sorry I bothered you." The grin was still there, and his eyes laughed at her. Kairi didn't know what to say.

"I..Uh…sorry…I…me…irritated…. um…. oh no…argh" she ended with her hands in her face. Sora laughed.

"Why are you walking to school all by yourself. And with your hair still wet like that, you'll catch cold. Did you entangle yourself with a sprinkler?" He made her giggle. Entangle herself in a sprinkler? More like not waking up early enough.

"My other two friends get rides from their parents." She replied to on of his questions. " And no, I did not entangle myself in a sprinkler, I didn't have time to dry my hair from my shower." She ended with another giggle.

"Oh" Sora said as he too started to laugh at himself. It was funny.

But after that, it was sort of awkward walking alongside Sora. What was she to say? Every single time she opened her mouth to say something, her face turned beat red. Darn hormonal signals.

After a few more antagonizing minutes, their high school was finally in view. Kairi sighed in relief, and started to head toward Yuffie and Selphie after muttering a quick good bye to Sora. But she didn't get very far because Sora grabbed her hand. He looked to be struggling with words.

"Umm…. hey. I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out sometime this weekend. Anywhere you want! Um…." Sora's face turned crimson.

Kairi was shocked. He was asking her out. Her face turned red also.

"That would be great!" She found herself saying. She smiled at him, and quickly said good-bye, running off to tell Selphie and Yuffie. She felt like she was floating!

Sora just stood there, in disbelief. She said yes! After doing a little victory dance to himself humming and ignoring the stares of curious passerby, he jumped up in the air. Score!

End of Chapter 2

LilP: Sorry this chapter took so long. School stinks literally. Doesn't it Selphie? (My new contestant, as Sora is deeply shattered at the thought of no wet Kairi)

Selphie: Yes, it does. They don't five me sugar. And they don't let me bring my silence glave to class, even if I don't sharpen it with my teeth.

LilP: Uhh…

Selphie: And Tidus won't talk to me. Tidus, Baby, if you are listening, please, TALK TO MEHHH! "Starts to cry a river"

LilP: "stressing out, trying to get Justin Timberlake's song "Cry me a river" out of her head from the last line, and swimming through Selphie's river of tears." Please, Selphie, calm down. You haven't even gotten with Tidus yet. I don't even know if that's the plan!

Selphie: What!

LilP: Uh oh… "Runs away"

To be continued….


	3. Weirdness and some fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

LilP: Now that Selphie is gone, we are going to go on to our next contestant, Cloud.

Cloud: Hello.

LilP: Is that all you can say? Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you a little psycho in the Hercules Cup?

Cloud: Um….

LilP: You were, because you didn't even let the opponent hit you. You were definitely a crazy homicidal man with a sword. Are you sure you didn't take any caffeine or sugar pills that day?

Cloud: No, I was just fighting. I didn't see anything was wrong.

LilP: Yeah right! You killed my Sora just like that! Why didn't you just use your spiky head as a weapon?

Cloud: Would you quit asking me questions! And don't insult my hair. Aerith likes it.

LilP: Are you mad that Sora stole your hairstyle?

Cloud: That's it. (Produces sword) PREPARE TO DIE!

LilP: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (runs away as Cloud keeps on saying "Is that all you got?" annoyingly and nonstop, but in a quite sexy voice.)

…. I can't help it…I sort of like his voice.

Now on to Chap. 3

This was the time of day Kairi hated the most. 2:45;Her history class. It was the last class of the day, and all it did was drone on and on and on. Her teacher, Mrs. Gullet, wasn't that amusing either. Regular history teachers would always be a tad bit entertaining, whether it was a squeaky voice, jiggley body, or a bad fashion sense. But this teacher was the worst. Mrs. Gullet had a very sad bob on top of her head, which was black. She was in her mid-forties, and always wore suits and black dresses. She never laughed or smiled. She was just plain boring.

A yawn emitted from the back of the room. Kairi turned around and noticed that Sora was trying not to fall asleep with his head resting on his palm. Kairi smiled. He was probably the most interesting person she had ever met, and he had just asked her out. She then looked at Selphie and Yuffie, who were also in her class. Selphie was eating pixie sticks, and Yuffie was already sleeping. Looking back to the front of the class, she noticed the teacher had just moved a TV out of the equipment room and into their classroom. "Class, we are going to watch a movie about the Civil War. Please take notes while you are watching. And no nonsense."

Grand. Kairi was just plain sick of these videos. Everyone didn't even take notes, and the teacher wouldn't even notice. Sighing as the boys immediately started their stupid paper war, she leaned back in her chair and watched some dude talk about the Civil war.

About an eternity later…(well, to Kairi)

Kairi, Selphie, and Yuffie stumbled out of history class, fake coughing and fake trying to breath.

"I'm glad we made it out of there alive!" Yuffie exclaimed to a frightened freshman, who squeaked and hurried out of their way. Kairi and Selphie laughed at the freshman. (I'm younger than a freshman, and I don't know if sophomores think that freshmen are so much younger than they are, but it's going to be that way. I guess it's kind of like that for me with sixth graders at my school)

After a little while of laughing, Kairi pulled them both over to her locker to tell them about going on a date with Sora. After all of them trying to hide behind her locker door (they failed, of course) Kairi finally told them, and a squeal erupted from the three girls as Kairi slammed her locker shut, and Selphie and Yuffie danced around the hallway together ignoring the strange looks from the other students they were getting.

"Wait a second!" Yuffie exclaimed, skidding to a stop and banging into the wall. She ignored the laughs of other people as they walked by. "You just met this Sora dude yesterday! Isn't this a bit too soon to get to know him just like that?" She snapped her fingers to get her point.

Kairi hadn't thought of that before. This boy Sora, whom she just met yesterday, had asked her out already, yet she knew not a thing about him. Clutching her algebra book in her arms, she shivered. What if he was using her? She started to panic.

"Oh no" Kairi stuttered out, as all of a sudden she got really cold. "What if he's using me?" At that point, Selphie stopped spinning.

"Kairi, I don't think he would do that. I've known Tidus for a little while, and I've hung out with his group, which is Sora and Riku and Wakka. Sora's really nice and funny. You're perfect together!" She finally ended with spraying her pixie sticks all over the floor.

The annoying sound of the bell screamed at them as Yuffie was just shutting her locker. Kairi and Yuffie both scrambled to help Selphie pick up her pixie sticks, and they all ran to lunch, which was next.

When they got to the lunch line, Yuffie and Selphie both started talking about Tidus, whom Selphie was planning to ask out. Kairi just grabbed a tray quietly and got her food. She was all of a sudden very sad. What If Sora really was just using her for something? Did he like Selphie or Yuffie? Was he trying to get to one of them through her? Kairi handed the lunch lady her ID, and stared out to the cafeteria, trying to find Sora and his group. Sure enough, she saw his wonderful spiky head sitting with his friends way over on the other side. Muttering a "thank you" to the lady, she dragged Selphie and Yuffie over toward a table near Sora's. "Why are we sitting here?" Yuffie asked as she sat down and immediately started to devour her giant cookie, while Selphie was busily gulping down her mountain dew. (Do they let you have pop at high school?)

" I want to keep an eye on Sora, just to make sure that he isn't using me. Maybe we could listen a bit to their conversation." Kairi told Yuffie while eyeing Sora's table. All of a sudden, Selphie got up and rubbed her hands together.

"It's time for a little plan of attack," Selphie said with one of the most evil grins Kairi had ever seen, as she started to walk over towards the boys' table.

Sora poked at the green bean casserole that had dawned his plate somehow. He wasn't even sure if it WAS even green beans. It looked more like strange worms or something. Looking up at Tidus, who was gulping down all his casserole, Sora could feel himself gag. Riku was busying himself by text messaging another one of his "New and improved girl friends". Sora was sure that Riku had a different one every month! Wakka was smiling over at the new girl, Lulu, who was actually really pretty, with her dark braided hair, but what bothered Sora the most was the fact that she was carrying around a stuffed animal.

"So, Sora. Have you talked to that girl Kairi, yet?" He heard Tidus say with his mouth full of the mysterious green things.

"Yeah, in fact, I just asked her out this morning" He said as he flashed a grin and flung some of the casserole at their vice principal, Mrs. Dibble, who squeaked and looked for the flinger. (Heh, funny word. "Flinger". Heh) "And she was really happy that I asked her." Sora bragged while he just sat around like he hadn't just flung something at a teacher. Actually, Sora wasn't sure that Kairi was really happy or not, but he hoped she was.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" was heard all of a sudden that made all four boys jump about 5 feet into the air. They turned around and saw Kairi's friend, Selphie. She had some pixie sticks in her hand. "Would you boys like some sugar?" She asked them as she danced around their table, spreading them all around.

"Okay" they said as they each grabbed some. Selphie's evil smile got wider. "Here Sora. I have a very special one for you." She handed him a pink one, which is rare. "Gee, thanks" he said sarcastically as he downed the sugary goodness along with the other boys. Selphie remained sitting at her spot near Tidus. Suddenly, Sora became a little woozy.

"Selph, what was in those pixie sticks?" he asked as he clutched his head.

"Oh, nothing Sora. They were just regular sugar like always." Selphie told him perkily as she snuck a thumb up sign to Yuffie and Kairi, whom were watching them intently.

"You guys, Sora looks like he's going to barf!" Riku exclaimed as Sora toppled over. "Ya, man. I think he's having a allergic reaction to it or something." Wakka added as he poked Sora. Selphie just rubbed her hands together, laughing evilly.

"Umm…. tootles, boys," She said hurriedly. Walking over to Kairi and Yuffie, the only thing that uttered out of her mouth was "Just watch, Kairi. Just watch."

Suddenly, Sora got up, a crazed look on his face. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching. He got up, looked around, and then jumped onto a table.

"My guilty pleasure is Peeps candy, TLC, and photo booths. I also like little baby kittens, they're so cute and cuddly, and puppies. Oh, and baby chicks too. I've always wanted one as a kid. I also got my first kiss when I was 12! Can you believe it? I was sure a player. Oh yeah, and I also think Kairi is hot, and nice, and sweet. I wish she was my girlfriend." And with that, he fell straight from the table, unconscious again. All the people started to laugh. It was weird for someone to just start saying all these weird things. Riku, Wakka, and Tidus all crowded around him, including Kairi, Yuffie, and Selphie. Selphie actually wasn't all that worried, so she was dancing in a circle clapping her hands. Everyone turned toward her. "What was in that pixie stick?" Riku asked as he tried slapping Sora to wake him up. He didn't, of course.

Selphie turned towards all of them. " I put this one stuff that they use in the police department in it, for telling the truth. My dad is a police officer you know, and the last time I was at the station, I took some. You never know when it can be handy. So I keep some in the pink pixie sticks with me all the time. Don't worry; it wasn't in yours, Wakka. I actually don't think you're just supposed to use it on people out of the blue, though. I should get a book on it." She said, looking towards the ceiling and tapping her chin. (I just made that truth powder stuff up, as it really isn't at the police station. At least I think so) Tidus walked over towards her. "Well, aren't you clever" He told her flirtatiously. "How about Saturday night. Movies, pizza, or burgers?" Selphie giggled as her and Tidus went out in the hallway. They all sweat dropped.

Kairi's heart fluttered as Sora's eyes opened. They were the prettiest color ever. She remembered what he said on the table. "He thinks I'm hot and wants me to be his girlfriend!" She thought to herself as a blush stained her cheeks. Sora got up, and winced. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Riku laughed. "You don't remember? Well, what happened wa-" Kairi pushed him out of the way and interrupted him. "You fell on the floor. We think you fainted from the casserole. It is pretty nasty." She had to save him from the embarrassment. She sighed. She was just too nice. Sora got up. "Oh" he said as he got up and sat down like nothing happened. Wakka followed in his footsteps. "Why exactly did Selphie do that?" Riku whispered to Yuffie. Yuffie smirked. "No reason" She said as she walked back to their table, where Kairi was sitting. "Well, Kairi. You heard Sora. He wants you to be his girlfriend. Maybe he'll ask you this weekend," She told Kairi, who wasn't really listening, just sitting in a daze.

After a hectic day at school, Kairi was forced to go back to her dreary home. Walking home was one thing. All the other kids got rides from their parents, or got their own cars. Kairi's parents didn't realize that she needed a car. They'd probably just give her one for Christmas to make it look like they cared.

She growled. Stupid parents. Just once, she would like them to welcome her home from school. Or to at least get in fight about a boyfriend or something, like everyone else. She stopped. Why did she always go back? All that was there was big, empty house. No love. No hospitality. No parents, was the thing Kairi was thinking. Because when they acted like she didn't exist, it felt like no parents. She gritted her teeth, and turned around, maybe to go to Selphie or Yuffie's houses. But she banged into something. Or in her case, someone. Backing away a bit to see what it was, she noticed it was Sora. Blushing, for like the millionth time that day, she muttered a quick "Sorry".

"So Kairi, where were you headed? I thought your house was this way." He asked her as he pointed towards the direction he was indicating. Kairi quickly thought of an explanation.

"I forgot something at school, so I was going to get it." Kairi lied to him. "Oh! I'll come with you, if you want." Sora offered.

Kairi just stood there. She hadn't really left something. What was she supposed to get? Deciding that she would think of that on the way, she told him it was fine.

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks. Kairi noticed that Sora was holding his skateboard in his hand. She actually liked skaters. Smiling, she kept on walking.

Sora hated the awkward silences. He could never think of anything to say. Was he supposed to ask her something? After a bit of thinking about it, he finally decided to put the subject on her parents. (Sora doesn't have a clue!)

"So, Kairi, what do your parents do?" He said. Good, he thought, now just keep talking about her to show you are interested in her. Kairi bit her lip. The dreaded question was finally here. She hated this question. It brought back so many bad memories. When she was in the kindergarten, they had a "bring your parents to school" day. She had to make up a lie that they had to work, and she was the only one in her class that didn't have her parents come. In the third grade, they had to write a one-page report on their parents' child hood lives, and how it was related to theirs, and how it was different. Kairi had to make the whole thing up. And then, in the sixth grade, they had to write about how parents can be role models and how they can't. Kairi had no idea what to do, and got a D on it.

"Oh, my dad works for this one business. I always forget what it's called. And my mom is a fashion designer." She told him brightly, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. That was what she thought they did, anyways, but she was sure she was close to it. Sora nodded, totally oblivious to how Kairi was acting. They kept talking about stuff like that, with Kairi trying to hide the pain she was going through.

At last they reached the school, where kids were still goofing off and running around. Kairi walked in and got to her locker, where Sora waited. She grabbed a random notebook and stuffed it in her bag. Slamming her locker shut, she silently started walking with Sora back to her house.

When they were halfway there, Kairi stopped. "You know, you didn't have to come with me. I mean, I feel sort of bad dragging you with me."

"Kairi, its cool. I was the one who asked anyways. Plus, I like you, so I…like spending time with you." He told her, smiling. Kairi blushed. (she blushes a lot around Sora)

"Well, I'm going to go now, so, bye" Sora said, and turned around to start walking. But then he stopped again. "Oh yeah, and Kairi, I can't wait for this weekend." Smirking, he left.

And Kairi spent the rest of the walk feeling like somebody had told her they liked her. Which was what had happened.

End of Chapter Three.

Could you tell me if the ending is lame? I don't know if it is or not. I'm going crazy with this writing stuff! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Operation Spy

Disclaimer: I dun own Kingdom Heart…aw…I'm getting sick of this….

And back to LilP!

LilP: (just recovering from Cloud's attack) Now that that stupid little spiky headed creep is gone, we can go back to the show. Oh look, we have a new contestant, Ansem. Good Evening, Ansem.

Ansem: (Too Busy looking in the mirror) Yes, I am handsome, aren't I?

LilP: I didn't say you were! I said your name, Ansem.

Ansem: Oh, there you said it again. I guess I'm just too good looking for you.

LilP: I did not say you were handsome.

Ansem: (gets close to her face) So you think I'm ugly.

LilP: I didn't say that. I said Good Evening!

Ansem: Oh, good evening. (Goes back to looking in the mirror)

LilP: (vein popping) You are on a TV show! Listen! (Grabs mirror and whaps it over his head)

Ansem: (has little Sora's going around his head)

LilP: Oops…oh well, he was a stupid psycho anyways. Are all people with weird hair like that?

Sora/ Cloud/ Ansem (who recovered) Riku (I think his hair is weird xD) Wakka/ Tidus mob comes and attacks LilP.

LilP: GAAAAAAAAAACK!

Ok…on to the story.

Chapter four

Days past until it finally became the weekend. Sora's and Kairi's date was finally to come. Sora was to pick Kairi up at 7.

They had decided to go to a movie. "Finding Never land" was what they had chosen. Sora had thought it looked good, but Kairi just liked Johnny Depp. Hopefully she wouldn't start drooling. (Heh…that's what I did.)

"So, I was thinking that you should get Sour Patch Kids instead of Cookie Dough bites," Selphie was telling Kairi on the phone at 5 on Friday, just 2 hours before the date. " It would definitely boost your energy, so when after the movie you won't be too tired to kiss him!"

"Selphie!" Yuffie exclaimed on the other line. (3 way calling) "She's not going to kiss him on the first date! They only do that in movies."

"It could happen" Selphie retorted. "Right Kairi"

"Whatever happens happens" Kairi told them swiftly. Right when they started on about kissing, Kairi couldn't help but blush. Kissing Sora would be a dream. But she didn't think Sora would really want to kiss her. She didn't want to think about it.

" I really need to go now, you guys. I need to find something to wear!"

"Bunny Ears!"

"Black Tank!" Selphie and Yuffie added their suggestions at the same time. Neither was very helpful. Kairi couldn't possibly be seen wearing bunny ears, and it wasn't very nice out, so a black tank wouldn't be very nice to wear.

After kindly turning down their ideas, Kairi decided to find her clothes on her own. Rummaging through her closet, she selected a lovely pair of jean capris, her flip-flops, and a light blue sweater set. Smirking at herself in the mirror, she went on to doing her makeup.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Growling at she smeared her lip-gloss; she ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" she managed to say as she pried the phone away from the lip-gloss mess she had made on her face.

"Kairi! I just called to say, well, this might sound stupid but my mom's car just broke down, so I guess we'll have to walk."

"That's fine, Sora. I'll walk over there in a couple of minutes."

"No, no, I can walk over there! You don't have t-. Kairi interrupted him.

" Don't worry, Sora. You're still the sweetest guy I know. See you in a couple of minutes, bye!"

Sora plunked the phone down and fell onto his bed. Why was this date business so tiring. First, he had to get the whole asking her out thing down, and then the getting himself ready (although, all he had to do was pick out a shirt and shorts), and then he was all ready to come and get her when the engine just went out. He blew a chunk of hair out of his face. Yes, he wasn't quite sure about this. It made him too nervous.

Kairi finally got out of the house and started walking. For once it was sunny out, and she had a great big smile on her face. Who cares if her parents didn't even know where she was going. Did they care? No! She almost frolicked over to Sora's the whole way, but resisted because of passerby.

After a couple of minutes, she took out the little piece of paper that had Sora's address on it, and looked around. She was in a totally different neighborhood. The houses were way smaller. Kairi liked it though. The large houses that she lived by annoyed her.

3162, 3163, 3164. Kairi gaped at what appeared to be Sora's house. It was a small yellow house, with white shutters. An archway was at the entrance of the sidewalk leading up to the paint chipped door. The flowers looked to be dead along the sides of the archway, and the ones along the sidewalk did too. She took a step on the sidewalk, underneath the archway, and continued her walk towards the door. The stairs creaked as she climbed the few going up to the landing.

Sora's house was not big, and obviously not very furnished and well groomed, but it gave Kairi a strange feeling of relief. She didn't know why, but as her hand knocked on the rusted knocker (which appeared to look like a beaver) her mouth curled into a smile. It felt normal, unlike everything else in her life, to be standing on the landing of Sora's house, and knocking on his knocker. (That sounds weird….)

Rustling could be heard inside the house, and finally a woman with the same tan skin and tan hair as Sora opened the door. She had Sora's eyes, and his mischievous smile, and a squeal emitted from her mouth that surprised Kairi. "OH! You must be Kairi! Sora's told me so much about you. I'm Aurora, his mother. I'm so happy to finally meet you. What a pretty girl." After her sudden outburst, she hugged Kairi. Kairi's face turned red, partly from the compliment, but mostly because this woman whom she had just met had swept her into her arms. And Kairi had never felt a mother's hug. If she ever had, she didn't remember it. All she could do was try to conceal the bright red blush on her cheeks as Sora came flying down the stairs.

"Ma, let her breath." He said as he gave Kairi a smile that made her blush get even redder. Aurora finally let go of Kairi, and pinched her son's cheek.

"You have fun now. And be careful going wherever you're going. Bye Kairi!" His mom told him as she walked away, her overly large over alls she was wearing swaying. Kairi had watched as his mother said goodbye, and became a little jealous. Her mother had never said goodbye. Neither had her father. She frowned as she pretended to brush something off her capris.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked as he opened the door. Kairi smiled again, the frown soon forgotten, and nodded. As they got outside, Sora extended his arm. Kairi took it, this time not embarrassed, and laughed. She was feeling better already.

"How far do you live from here?" Sora questioned her as they strode across the lawn and onto the pavement.

"Oh, not far. A couple of blocks." Kairi lied. It had been more like a mile, but oh well.

"So, uh, which way is the movie theater?"

Meanwhile….

Aurora was smirking as she looked out her kitchen window with her binoculars, watching the young ones leave. She picked up a little radio, and smirked even wider. "So, uh, which way is the movie theater?" she heard her son's voice ask as she pressed her ears on the little speakers. Her hand found their big white fluffy cat named Shanna and scratched behind Shanna's ears. Little did Sora know she had slipped a tiny microphone on his shirt when she said goodbye to him. Biting on her tongue, she laughed evilly. Although that wasn't a good idea because she ended up spraying spit all over the place, which provoked Shanna and made her leap off the counter, her tail all puffed up. Maybe she better work on a different evil laugh?

End of Chapter 4!

Wahahaha…I tricked you. I knew you ALL really wanted to hear about their date. But I decided to put a little twist on it instead. Muhahaha…tune in next time, babes!


	5. Silly Date

Disclaimer: You know, I've told you this before. You should know what I am going to say, but I'll say it anyways. I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Jeesh!

LilP: (recovering from mob attack) So, we have come to chapter 5. Here I have with me, Kairi, the main character in this wonderfulicious story. I must say, I made a mistake with your eye color in the beginning of the story. I said they were purple, when they're really blue. I'm terribly sorry.

Kairi: That's fine. I would like to have purple eyes anyways.

LilP: Yeah, it would make you even prettier.

Kairi: You mean that I'm not pretty enough! How dare you!

LilP: No, I meant that you are pretty now, but that would make you even more pretty.

Kairi: I don't believe you! (Produces a death scythe)

LilP: Whoa, Kairi! I'm telling the truth. Anyway, where did you get that? And more, where the heck were you keeping i-

Kairi swings the death scythe at LilP.

LilP: Ouch.

Chapter 5

Kairi had never felt so nervous before in her life. Sora seemed to be enjoying the movie, but every time they brushed hands, or their knees touched, Kairi's heart raced. She fiddled with her purse. She had wanted to see this movie really bad too, but the nervousness was preventing her from paying attention to it. The red headed girl wanted Sora to think that she had had fun, so she buckled up and tried to put her attention to the big honking screen in front of her.

Sora dabbed his eyes with a napkin. He had never seen such a sad movie before. He would definitely buy it when it came out. Taking a quick glance at Kairi, he noticed her eyes were sparkling. He had never seen such a pretty girl before. Kairi didn't know this, but he was pretty nervous too. He felt really hot being this close to her. He could practically smell her perfume. He liked it. It was like strawberries and cream. Maybe it was her shampoo.

After the movie was done, they exited the theater. Kairi excused herself to the bathroom, and Sora said that he'd wait outside for her. When Kairi was done with reapplying her lip-gloss and tossing her hair around a bit to increase its volume, she got out of the bathroom. Just as she was trying to put her lip-gloss tube back in her purse, (the pockets were small) she heard a rough voice say "Hey Kairi". She looked up and noticed Nolan, a boy from school who was in one of her classes. She said hi back with a shy smile and was about to go meet Sora when he moved in front of her.

"You look pretty good, Kairi. Maybe you and I should hang out. Want to go to my house?" He lifted her chin up. Kairi stared up into his cold green eyes and knew what he wanted. She gently removed his hand from her chin.

"No thanks, I'm already here with somebody else." Kairi turned around to leave when he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"So what. Ditch them and come to my place. I like feisty redheads" Kairi glared at him, and was just about to retort back when Sora appeared between them and removed Nolan's arm from Kairi's. Nolan glared at him.

"She said she was here with someone." Sora said, and glared right back. Standing a couple inches above Nolan, Sora was taller than him and could probably do some damage. Nolan glanced at the movie theater employees; probably deciding not to start a fight, yanked his arm from Sora's grip, and walked away.

Sora turned to Kairi, who was bright red and fidgeting with her purse strap.

"Thank you, Sora." She muttered as she tried not to look him in the eye.

"Your welcome. I wasn't going to let him take you away." He told her while grinning. Sora grabbed her hand and they left the building, Kairi's face a deeper red than it already was.

"Do you think I'm a feisty redhead?" She asked him as they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Sora laughed.

Aurora blew her nose in a Kleenex and dabbed at her eyes with her lacy handkerchief. Her little baby Sora was growing up. He had just saved Kairi from another boy. She grabbed Shanna the cat and clung on to her, sobbing. Shanna growled and used Aurora's hand as a scratching post.

Kairi and Sora decided to get ice cream after they left the theater. Kairi chose Carmelicious, savoring its taste on her tongue and ignoring the coldness that burnt her mouth. Sora had chosen Chocolate brownie, and seemed to be enjoying it too. He told her that it reminded him of brownies that his grandmother made once that had exploded in the oven. Kairi laughed at the story, but her jealousy was ebbing away at her insides. She had never met her grandparents. They probably didn't even know that she had been born.

As it had became a warm night, they sat on swings at an old playground, looking up at the dark sky that sparkled with stars, reminding Kairi of a necklace of diamonds she had seen her mother wearing while getting ready for a big business party. At the moment Kairi wished she could fly up into the sky and wrap herself into that dark blanket behind the stars, going into a deep sleep that would carry her to a different world where things were actually normal for her life. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it, but the warm wind kept on sweeping past her and ruining her concentration.

"What are you thinking about" Sora asked her, his eyes questioning her silence.

"I was thinking about the stars," Kairi answered. She threw her empty cup into a garbage can a couple of feet away, and got it in. She did a silent "Hyaa!" in her head. Pushing her feet off of the sand beneath the swings, she flew into the air on the swing and started pumping her legs to make herself go higher and higher. "How did they get there? I wonder what it would be like to be near one."

Sora looked up at the sky and started pumping his legs too so he got higher than Kairi. "I think that about a billion of years ago there was this big ball thing that covered our whole universe and it was like a big ball of light. But then the darkness started coming and it attacked the ball, making it explode into lots of pieces. And if you got near one, you'd be burn to bits of bacon because it would be really hot."

Kairi laughed at how childish he sounded, but what bothered her was that she wasn't sure if he meant to sound that way or not. "You really think that's how they got there?"

Sora stopped pumping his legs and slowly came to a stop. "Are you questioning my belief?" He asked in mock anger. The spiky haired one walked over to Kairi's swing and grabbed hold of the sides, making her swing stop. Kairi shrieked. He leaned down so his face was really close to hers. "Excuse me, but I didn't hear your story, little missy." Kairi's face turned a little pink because of how close he was, but she giggled and went on about her story.

"Well, when I was younger, I used to sneak out onto the balcony by my parents' room and look at the stars there. I came up with an explanation to why there are so many. MORE than a billion years ago a sparkling faerie the size of the Statue of liberty flew around the sky every single day and night, but she got so bored that she decided to make herself friends. When she tried to make herself some with her magic wand, she only produced little balls of light that flew away. The faerie kept trying and trying, until the whole universe was covered in stars. She keeps making them to this day."

Sora laughed. "What's her name?" Kairi thought a bit about this one. She wanted her faerie to have an elegant and pretty name.

"Gardenia"

Sora leaned a little bit closer to Kairi's face. "That's a pretty name" His voice came out in a whisper, his breath tickling her face and smelling like chocolate. She closed her eyes ready for a kiss. Sora noticed that she had really long eyelashes, just like models did in mascara adds. He didn't know it was possible for real people to actually look like that. Just as he was just about to plant his lips on hers, thunder roared and it began to pour. Kairi shrieked and fell off her swing, landing on the now moist sand, her hair splayed out around her head like a crown.

Sora laughed, but inside he was screaming. He was so close. SO CLOSE! He smiled to cover his disappointment and helped Kairi up. Her face was noticeably red again, even in the downpour. Kairi frowned at the ground. Yet another time to come home soaked.

"Let's get you home, Kairi"

They ran out of the playground, Kairi leading the way and their shoes squelching from the water.

After Kairi's mood had lifted about having to come home soaked, she laughed and laughed, her voice coming out loud and pleasant, ringing in Sora's ears. He started to laugh also, the rain falling into his open mouth, fresh and cold.

"I've never had this much fun in my life!" Kairi exclaimed, suddenly stopping to spin around, her eyes closed. She stopped and stared at Sora, a small grin on her face.

"Thanks" she murmured softly, getting closer to him. "For taking me on such a fun date, and for walking me home."

"But I haven't walked you home yet" Sora said, mesmerized by her sparkling blue eyes. They were filled with happiness of the moment.

Kairi came up to him, edging closer.

"You walked me ¾ the way" She said quietly, her cheeks a light pink. Finally, her face got so near he could feel her breath.

"Bye, Sora" she whispered, before she finally kissed his cheek, standing on her tiptoes, before running down the sidewalk, turning around to wave goodbye at him.

Sora just stood there, his hand touching the spot Kairi had just kissed. Red crept up on his cheeks. He was slightly surprised, even if him and Kairi were about to kiss at the park.

Shrugging, he started to walk back, the rain soaking him through and through.

End of Chap. 5

What's this? Kairi's acting seductively when she only kisses his cheek? Sora's acting like a little boy? What's going to happen next? Tune in next time!


	6. Sad Smiles

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, you fools! Stop accusing meh!1

LilP: Now that I am not two halves anymore, I am starting a new subject! Get to know the characters. I have with me Leon! Say Hello to your fans!

Leon:……whatever

LilP: So, what's your favorite movie?

Leon:………..

LilP:Do you watch movies?

Leon:…………………….

LilP: Say something, you moron! Or I'll totally take away your chances from being with Yuffie in this story!

Leon: Humph…. like I care…

LilP: Of course you do, you chum biscuit. You write about her in your diary, mister man!

Leon: You read my diary! And stop calling me names!

LilP: Hha….I finally got you to say something, loud and clear. Now tell me, what's your favorite movie!

Leon: Save the last dance…

LilP: Bw..BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA

Leon: What?

LilP: Uhuhuhuh…..now Yuffie will think you're a girlie man. I must go tell her.

Leon: Why would she care?

LilP: Cuz you two are a couple! I read it in your diary…uh…er…..uh oh.

Leon: "whips out gun blade" Prepare to meet your death!

LilP: Why must they be so mea-. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 6

Sora entered his home after walking about a mile. His feet ached and he was soaked to the bone, yet he had the biggest grin on his face. He slipped off his now wet sneakers and set them by the fan in the living room. Maybe that would dry them off a bit.

At the sound of the door opening, Aurora scrambled around trying to hide her equipment. Doing a little panic dance while looking at one of the big wires on the floor, she shrieked when she saw her son walk into the kitchen, a confused look on his face.

"Um…. Mom, are you ok?" He asked, as he stepped forward, almost tripping on the wire on the floor. "What is that wire for?" Sora dropped down on his knees to inspect it, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh!" Aurora exclaimed, fanning herself because of her sudden nervous sweat. "That's for my…. um…. thing I'm using…. to…uh…. charge the TV!"

Sora laughed. "Charge the TV? Mom, you don't need to charge the TV. It's not even plugged into the TV…"Her son answered as he walked into the living, and looked behind the television.

"Well, I guess I better…err…not charge the TV then" Aurora mumbled as she unplugged the wire from the inside of the cupboard where the radio was in. "You better go change out of those clothes."

"Ok, but are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, hunny, I just got flustered looking at my old wedding pictures of your father and I. Now, go change this instant!"

"I'm going, I'm going"

Whew, that was close, Aurora thought as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve and shook out her tan hair. She smiled as she walked to the window above the sink, looking up at the sky where you could see the tiniest star peeking out from a rain cloud through the pouring rain. "Oh Ryo, if only you could see how much your son has grown up" She murmured as she continued to look up at the dark, curtained sky.

(Ryo is Sora's father, just so you know, but you probably figured that out already)

Sora frowned as he went up the stairs, worrying about his mother. He had seen her sad smile as she walked to the window. Was she thinking of his father? Sora figured that she was. She did say that she was looking at old wedding pictures. When he was about 14 he had looked at them once. They were filled with his mother's smiling face and rosy cheeks, looking like an angel in a flowing, white gown, holding the hand of his father or hugging him. Sora noticed that he looked like his father a little. They had the same body structure, height, and facial structures. His eyes were the same shape, and his father had spiky hair, it was just in a darker color. He had stolen a picture from the photo album, choosing a one of his father dipping his mother, her long tan hair almost touching the dance floor, her mouth opened as she laughed, while he smiled at the camera, a mischievous smile on his face.

Walking into his room, he opened a drawer and took out the picture, which was a little bent and a tear graced the top left corner. He traced the outline of his father's face. Why did he suddenly miss him so much? Sora didn't even remember him. As he lay down on his bed ignoring his soaked clothes, he tucked the picture underneath his pillow. If only he could bring his father back to make his mom happy.

Kairi was just about to into her room when she heard them fighting. Wasn't this the third time this week, or the second time today? She scooted down onto the big, marble staircase, peering through the railing into her parent's study, where she could see her mother's shadow.

"I suppose you think you have a better idea!"

"That girl's only in the way! If we sent her away to boarding school she would learn proper manners, and she'd also be with my mother who's the headmaster!"

"I thought we were going to send her to college to be a doctor? Then she'd be away there for good and have full responsibility so she'd be out of our hands?"

"There you go again! Deciding everything your self! I don't even know why we chose to keep her if you can't even decide anything with me about her future!"

"You were the one who begged me and begged me! Of course, you were only a naïve sixteen year old!"

"At least I wanted to try and be a parent! You won't even look at her!"

"You don't either! Why don't you just sign her up for adoption or something if you don't like her so much!"

"I can't believe you! You don't even treat her like she's your daughter. You treat her as if you don't know her!"

"I could say the same for you!"

Kairi couldn't take much more as she quickly got up from the spot on the stairs as she ran to her door. She slipped from the contact of her soaked sock with the marble flooring, and luckily landed on the big rug right outside her door. She stayed there for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily and tried to forget the whole thing. But she couldn't. They didn't even once say Kairi. Her mother had called her "that girl" and her father hadn't even wanted to keep her as a baby. She slammed her fist onto the rug, gritting her teeth as she tried to get herself into a sitting position.

"Is there anything wrong, Miss Kairi?" A shy voice echoed out from behind her in the dark hallway. Kairi jumped and turned around to find Marty, staring at her worriedly as she took a step forward. "Can I help you with something?"

Kairi got up and gave Marty a sad smile. "I'm fine, I just slipped. Why are you out this late?"

Marty looked at the floor. "I was sent to pick up your wet clothes." She muttered.

"Oh, I can take care of them myself, but thanks. Would you like to talk or hang out for a little while?"

Marty looked up, startled at what Kairi had just asked her. "Err…. are you sure I can do that?"

Kairi giggled a little. "It doesn't matter. If they get angry just tell them that I had you do it, and they can talk to me."

Marty smiled back as Kairi opened the door and they both went it. Marty stood timidly at the door at first.

"It's ok. You can just make yourself at home. Sit down anywhere." Kairi said as she slipped into the bathroom to change out of the wet clothes she was in. After she got out she noticed Marty sitting down on her fluffy green rug, her skirt splayed out around her. Marty was actually very pretty and had the face of a model, with full lips and big blue eyes with long lashes. Her dark brown hair was in two braids and her freckles made her look playful. Kairi sat down across from her, crossing her legs and leaned against the bed.

"Marty, why did you suddenly want to work here? You came here when you were very young, didn't you?" Kairi suddenly asked, looking down at the floor. Marty didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "You don't have to say if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, it's quite fine, actually. I came here to work…because my parents had gotten in an accident, and they were killed. They were alcoholics and quite careless. I had nowhere else to go, so these people gave me this idea to work here, since it was a place to stay and money. I was very thankful that I didn't have to go to an orphanage since I'm too old." Marty replied quietly, playing with the loose fuzzes on Kairi's rug. Kairi didn't know what to say. Poor Marty. Her parents had died. She frowned.

"But you didn't go back to school. How come?" Kairi blurted out. She looked down at the rug again. "I'm sorry if I'm being nosy"

Marty laughed and shook her head. "You're not being nosy, you just want answers. I understand. I didn't go back to school because I thought there was no point in graduating if I wasn't going to have the money for college, and I wasn't in any extracurricular activities so I wouldn't be able to get a scholarship." She paused for a second, and then started again. "I wanted to become a journalist and travel the world. I don't think I'd be able to do that now. I need to stay here until I make enough money to move out."

Kairi looked up, startled, and had a determined look on her face. "But, you must become a journalist! It's your dream, isn't it? I'm sure you'd be marvelous at it! You even look like one!"

Marty's eyes widened for a second, and then went back to normal. "Thank you, Miss Kairi. But I don't think it's possible." She smiled sadly. "May I ask you a question this time?"

Kairi nodded. "Yes! Of course!"

Marty hesitated, but stared straight at Kairi. "Why…do you smile…. so sadly?"

Kairi was a little taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Your smile…it's like it's fake, like your hiding something. Where is your real smile? Why do you smile like that?"

Kairi frowned and looked at her hands. "Haven't you noticed yet? Didn't you hear it tonight? THEY don't care about me! They'd rather send me away and get me out of their hands. THEY act as if I don't exist!"

Marty kept on staring at Kairi. "I have noticed, Miss Kairi. But you still have many people who care about you. What about your two friends in that picture? And didn't you just go on a date? You did walk in this house with a smile. And…. I…would like to be your friend."

"You're…right. They don't have to control my life. I can do whatever I want." Kairi plastered a smile on her face. "Thanks"

Marty just closed her eyes and smiled. "So tell me, Miss Kairi…"

Kairi giggled. "You can just call me Kairi, Marty. You don't have to be formal around me."

"Oh…ok…. Kairi, tell me about your date. What is your boyfriend like?"

"OH! He's not my boyfriend! We are just…well…we might almost be…ugh. Anyways, it was the most wonderful time of my life, and he was so dreamy. I could be myself around him. I miss him already." She blushed apple red, and hid her face in her hands with a squeal.

"Ah! Kairi, I think I may be looking at a girl in love? Eh?" Marty snickered.

The red haired girl lifted her face out of her hands. "What? You…. think I'm in love? I'm in love?" Kairi thought about Sora. Even though she had only known him for about a week or so, she felt like she had known him for a long time. He made her laugh, and he was so sweet. She remembered when they almost kissed at the park. That thought made her blush deeper. The feeling of butterflies erupted in her stomach again, just thinking about it. "Marty, I think you might be right!"

They both clasped hands and squealed. Laughing, they continued girl talk into the night, finally both falling asleep on the fuzzy green rug, a smile on both of their faces at falling asleep at the thought of a brand new friend.

End of Chap. 6

Sorry. No fluff! I felt like making something sad, with a good ending. Eh, I don't know, I'm just a fan of drama, I guess. Well, review please. Oh yeah, and thanks for all of the reviews. They brighten my day just reading them all. I feel so flattered. "blushes" Heh, anyways, thank you so much!


	7. Of studying and dances

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The only character that is mine is Marty. And dun you dare steal her without asking!

LilP: Howdy! Guess whose with me today! WAKKA!

Wakka: Hey! I just want to get this over so I can play blitz ball!

LilP: You can! I just need to ask you a few questions. So, Wakka, what do you do in your spare time?

Wakka: I play blitz ball…

LilP: What's your favorite sport?

Wakka: Blitz ball! What else?

LilP: So…. are you obsessed with blitz ball?

Wakka: I guess

LilP: So that means you know everything about blitz ball? Like every move, all the rules and stuff?

Wakka: Yes

LilP: Have you ever heard of LilP's Superdooperpooperscooper fiery hurl of DOOM?

Wakka: No. Is that new?

LilP: Yes, want me to show you? "Smirks evilly"

Wakka: Duh!

LilP: "grabs blitz ball and hurls it and herself at Wakka, knocking him unconscious" Whoops…I didn't mean to do that. Wakka, wake up!

Wakka: "drools"

LilP: Erm…Tootles!

Chapter 7

That Saturday Kairi spent with Yuffie and Selphie, picking out winter clothes at the mall and then going out to lunch afterward. They wanted her to tell them every little bit of her date with Sora, and she did, but she left out when they were at the park and about to kiss. She felt like it was their little moment or something. She giggled for no reason as she listened to Selphie and Yuffie's conversation about Leon's hair. Their conversation was funny, with Selphie pointing out that Leon's hair was almost the same color as Yuffie's and that they could exchange fashionable hair ornaments, but Kairi felt a little better than she had been feeling ever since her parent's fight and her talk with Marty the night before.

_"Why…. do you smile…. so sadly?"_

Kairi's lightened mood got a little darker when she thought about Marty's question. Kairi always thought that she looked like everyone when she was happy. Was it because of her parents and past that she looked sad? If Marty had noticed, maybe others had noticed too. Have Sora, Yuffie, and Selphie noticed before? She remembered times when she was in elementary and middle school that her teacher's would always say "Smile Kairi! You look so much more prettier if you smile!" She had hated that. Afterwards when she had smiled for them, they still had a look of concern on their faces. Had they noticed what Marty noticed last night?

"Kairi! Hey! What's wrong?" Yuffie suddenly burst her bubble of thoughts in her head as she waved her hand in front of Kairi's face. She smiled when she got Kairi's attention. "Is there something wrong? You look sad".

Kairi stared at her for a moment. "I'm fine, Yuffie. I was just thinking about those stupid midwinter tests coming up." The redheaded one sat up straighter and grinned, folding her hands on the table. "How could I be sad when I'm with you guys anyways".

Selphie squealed, making practically the whole restaurant jump, and hugged Kairi across the table. "Aw! Kairi, you are so sweet. We're so lucky to have a friend like youuuuuuuu!" Then she let go and continued to devour her sugar packets, ignoring Yuffie informing her that it wasn't even sugar, just coffee sweeteners.

Watching Selphie eat the sugar made Kairi have a headache. She gathered all of her shopping bags, and got up from her spot on the chair. "I'm sorry, you guys, but I got to go. I don't feel so good all of a sudden." She was about to put money on the table to pay for their lunch when Yuffie stopped her.

"We'll take care of it, Kai. Just go home and get some rest. You really don't look good, you know." Kairi was about to protest when Selphie got on her knees on the chair.

"Go buy something hot for your next date with Sora with the money! Maybe it will be a hot tub cruise!" Selphie told Kairi excitedly.

"What the hell is a hot tub cruise?" Yuffie asked Selphie as Kairi just laughed at her. "There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is! It's a hot tub that they put on the back of a truck and you go in it for a hot and steamy ride! My uncle did it with his fiancé!"

Kairi bid them goodbye and thanked them for letting her keep the money, and walked out into the cold, the wind blowing leave tornados and dust around. Were they really lucky to have a friend like her? Did they not realize that she had been lying to them this whole time about her family and past, and practically everything? She whipped her hair out of her face and walked down the sidewalk, noticing that the clouds were getting gray. She glared at nothing in particular. Stupid weather.

000000

"I'm going to be late, Ma!"

Sora had woken up 15 minutes late for school. It wasn't his fault his bed was so comfy, or the fact that he had had a wonderful dream. All he could remember was that Kairi was in it. But he wasn't going to go in to detail about that dream. No, it would be embarrassing.

After saying to his mom he didn't have time for a big breakfast, he said goodbye to her and grabbed a piece of toast and his skateboard.

When he got outside, he skated all the way over to where he knew he would see her come around the corner on her way to school. Peering over the side of a bush, he noticed her coming down the sidewalk, looking at the ground and not looking very happy.

He wondered why she was always so sad. Was there something wrong with her family home? She barely ever talked about her family, and he had never seen their house. Yuffie and Selphie never said anything though, so maybe it was something else. Was she depressed? Sora didn't like to look at her like this, so he walked up to her and yelled "HELLO Kairi!"

"Wahhhhhhh!" Kairi screamed as she whipped her head up and saw Sora.

"What was that for?" She asked, mocking anger. To be honest, she actually was happy that he was there. Whenever Sora was around, her heart lifted and she felt like all she could do was laugh and smile.

"You looked sad" Sora smiled down at her. He was looking exceptionally good today. Kairi found herself blushing at just a glance of Sora. He was wearing that orange shirt that looked so good on him, and defined his muscley arms so well. Kairi wasn't sure how he had muscles, but she liked them.

After Kairi registered what he had just said in her mind, she got confused. I wasn't even trying to look sad. I was just thinking! She screamed in her mind. It's not fair! It's like people are telling me I'm ugly!

"I'm…I'm just tired, that's all. Things have been hectic lately, I guess." Kairi told him as she started walking, Sora following close behind.

"Did something happen?" Sora suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her. Kairi turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face. Her parent's fight flashed in her mind.

_"That girl's only in the way!"_

"No! Nothing happened. I'm just a little stressed for the midwinter tests coming up next Monday, you know with all the studying and stuff." Was she that easy to read?

Sora chuckled and let go of her hand and poked the side of her face.

"I don't think you have to worry about that kind of stuff, Kairi. You're pretty smart. So lay off the studying and start hanging with the S man!"

"The S Man?"

"Me! Kairi, maybe you're not all that smart"

Kairi punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up! I've never heard that nickname before"

"Well, now you have, and I think you should start calling me that"

"What? I am not calling you S Man" Kairi looked a little annoyed, but she was laughing. Sora just laughed with her. He was glad that he had gotten her mind out of whatever she was thinking about earlier. Now she looked happy.

After their laughter seized, the school got into view. Kairi pulled Sora back from the crowd of students entering the building.

"Sora, do you even study?"

"……."

"You don't?"

"………uh"

"Sora! Ok, here's the plan. You are coming with me to the library every day at 4 after school so we can study together. That is if you can and want to…."

Sora scratched his head. "Hummmm…….being with you every day this week, do I really want to do that?"

Kairi glared at him.

He snickered. "Of course, Kairi, I will. Thanks for the offer. You can be my tutor!"

"Tutor?" They heard a male voice behind them. They both turned around and noticed Riku with Tidus and Wakka. "What, you're being a sex tutor now Kairi? I didn't think you were that kind of girl." Tidus laughed and Wakka sort of guffawed. Sora whapped Riku on the head while Kairi spluttered words out of her mouth, trying to tell them that it wasn't true.

"Pervert! Is there one thought in that head of yours that doesn't revolve around reproductive organs and hormones? We're studying for the midwinter tests together, that's all!" Sora told him as they all went through the front gates of the school.

Kairi was still spluttering and red in the face when Selphie glomped her and glued herself to her side. "Guess what? Guess, guess, guess!" She had obviously had her usual cornflakes in the morning with a cup of sugar. And two cappuccinos.

"You're suffocating me" Kairi spit out as she removed Selphie's arms from around her neck.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I guess you weren't right either. Here's the real thing. The winter formal was changed to this Friday!"

"Wah?" All the boys and Kairi stopped walking. "Which means you got to find a date fast!" Selphie exclaimed as she eyed Tidus, who pretended to drop his helmet. (Which he wears when he skate boards.)

"I wouldn't worry about it" Yuffie said as she came up behind them all. She sounded dreamy and dazed again like every morning. Leon was once again talking with his friends at the fountain. (His hair blowing in the wind! "wasp wasp" Hehe)

Kairi looked at the ground and scuffed her foot against the sidewalk. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she hoped Sora would ask her. But he might get sick of her after studying together, so she doubted it.

"See you later, Kai!" Sora told Kairi as he flashed her a grin and walked away with his friends, shoving Riku who had something Kairi couldn't quite catch.

"I wouldn't be talking about not to worry" Selphie said cheerfully to Yuffie, which was weird since she was teasing her. "Leon's over there every morning, and all month you have been looking at him weird."

Yuffie shoved Selphie a bit but continued to stare at Leon and his friends. Leon glanced in Yuffie's way, and from where Kairi was standing; she could see a red tint to his face.

"I don't think you have to worry, Yuffie"

And truthfully, Yuffie didn't have to worry, because Kairi knew that Leon liked Yuffie. He had even told her himself when they had been partners in middle school. That was before Kairi really had become friends with Yuffie and Selphie, but she vowed to Leon never to tell Yuffie his feelings, because some day he would tell her himself.

Yuffie looked confused and went to stand by Kairi. "What do you mean?"

"You'll have to figure out for yourself" The bell rang and they both walked in, thinking Selphie was following them. But she wasn't.

Selphie was having a panic attack in her head. She knew that Leon liked Yuffie too. She could just feel it. She had really been thinking about herself when she had been teasing Yuffie. Tidus hadn't really shown any feelings to her, just physical attraction. When she had gone on a date with him that past Saturday night, they had kissed, but it wasn't anything romantic. Just lust, basically.

Picking up her bag she had discarded on the ground, she sighed and walked into the school after them. She wished Kairi had told her not to worry too.

End of Chapter 7

I love writing relationships and thoughts for people who aren't the main characters. I can't wait to write the winter formal! Thanks so much for all the reviews!


	8. You're the one?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Sora. WAHHHHH!

LilP: Hello there! Today I have Sora with me again! YAY! AGAIN!

Sora: That's right, baby! I'm drop dead sexy!

LilP: Why, yes you are!

Sora: I knew you'd agree.

LilP: Of course "suddenly starts doing a russian dance"

Sora: "joins"

Kairi: (who appeared) Er…….

I'm sorry, but LilP has had too much sugar at the moment. Please excuse her random…er…thoughts. And dancing. Thank you very much and enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Sora! Concentrate!" Kairi bellowed loudly, forgetting they were in a library. The librarian glared and everyone shushed her.

"Wah?" Sora's glazed over eyes focused on her, and he wiped some drool from his chin. He couldn't help it. She was reading a passage from their text book and the sun from the window was shining on her hair, making it look goldish-red, and the book was boring, and her skin was flawless, and her shirt was slipping a little bit….

"Sora! You're doing it again!"

Sora snapped back to reality. Kairi put both hands on his face and squeezed his cheeks together. (Hhaa..that sounds funnyful) "Concentrate! Now, this time, read to me, and we'll discuss it together and we'll do the flash cards."

"Ok, ok." He hadn't realized that she could be this bossy. He liked an aggressive girl though, well, not one that wouldn't just cower in a corner that is and let him do what he wanted. Sora slowly began to read the passage.

Kairi pulled her shirt up a little and listened to the story. Hmm…. World War 2. She already knew a lot about it. Yeah, she knew practically every thing about it. Crossing her arms, Kairi began to feel a little sleepy. Her head fell onto her arms, and her eyes slowly shut. Must stay awake, she thought, but the words blurred away.

"_Mom? Mama?" _

"_Mama? Wait! Do you love me?"_

"_The mama on the TV said she loved her little girl, just like me. Do you love me too?"_

"_Mama?"_

"_Kairi, go to bed."_

"KAIRI MARIE! You little hypocrite!"

Kairi's head sprang up and she blubbered for a little. "WHAT? Mom? I..was…der…..world war 2! Yes! That's it! Right?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I think we've had enough studying for the day."

Sora helped Kairi gather all the books and put them back where they found them. Then they left the library, Sora leading Kairi because she was still a little sleepy.

"Jeez, Kairi. You yell at me and then you go and do the same thing. You're so weird." Sora stopped and turned around to look at Kairi. Kairi swayed a little, and focused her eyes. A grunt was all that came out of her mouth.

She really was tired all of a sudden, and that dream she had was strange. What was it about? Was it a memory? She thought it had happened when she was around 5. Yes, now she remembered. She had been watching a movie, and the mother was dying from cancer. While she was in the hospital she hugged her daughter and said, "I love you". Kairi had been wearing her pink velvet Christmas dress that day, the one that she even wore in the summer because she loved it so much. It had cost a fortune, one of the maids had told her. Her parents had brought it all the ways back from one of their trips to Europe. But that had nothing to do with it. Her mother hadn't wanted to say "I love you" because she didn't love Kairi. Kairi was just in her way, an obstacle in her nearly perfect life.

Sora touched Kairi's shoulder. "Hey, that's enough spacing out now. Do you want ice cream?"

The mention of food brought Kairi back to her senses. She smiled at Sora and grabbed his hand without thinking. A waffle cone with Caramel and chocolate chip mint ice cream crossed her mind.

"I'd take that as a yes, considering you're practically drooling"

He noticed her hand in his. He had reacted to grab it back without knowing. Squeezing her hand, he walked down the sidewalk, leading her the way toward the Ice Cream Plus a couple blocks away. (Have you noticed they walk everywhere? It's amazing that Kairi's parents haven't bought her a car? You'd think they would! Well, I should have made them anyways…)

As they crossed 5th Ave, Kairi laid her head on Sora's shoulder. She breathed in his scent of soap and autumn scent. For some reason he smelt like fall. She liked it.

"Now, Kai, aren't you being a bit forward?" Sora suddenly asked her as he poked her head.

"No" She mumbled. This was comfortable, and it made her feel happy other than sad which she had been feeling a couple minutes ago. She also enjoyed daydreaming about that yummy ice cream cone she would be devouring. Yum!

Sora felt all bubbly inside. He almost wanted to grab Kairi and start dancing. They were a couple. Holding hands, snuggling, that was what couples did! He just wished he knew a little more about Kairi. Well, he knew a lot, but there were some things that were mysterious about her. She didn't talk about herself that much, and she always spaced out. Looking down at her, those thoughts of mysteriousness drifted away. She looked so peaceful and happy. A little smile was on her face, and she was holding on to his arm, tight and very lovingly. He felt all tingly inside now. It was strange. Sora wondered if she loved him.

When they got to the ice cream place, Kairi let go of Sora's arm and ran into the shop, immediately telling the man at the counter what she wanted. The man seemed to be checking her out as he asked her if it was to go or here, but when Sora walked up and grabbed her hand again he suddenly became very distant. Sora smiled at the man. Kairi began examining a book of cakes, while Sora ordered. (Chocolate Peanut Butter)

"I'm going to buy you a cake for your birthday Sora. Do you like Barney or Barbie better?" It was a childish question, but Sora could have cared less. He wanted to grab her right there and smack their lips together. He suddenly had the urge to, right when she turned around. He became red in the face as she poked his nose.

"My bad. You're more of a Bob the builder kind of guy." She smirked. "Or Baby Einstein." When she noticed he was acting all quiet, she became concerned. "Sora? I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I was just joking."

Sora smiled. "No, Kairi. I think I'm more of a Bob the builder kind of guy too." At that moment their ice creams came. Kairi looked at hers with tenderness before she started eating. Sora paid for them. (Ignoring Kairi's pleas, in between her eating of the ice cream, to let her pay for herself) They hurried out of the place and stopped.

"Where do you want to go now?" Kairi asked him. He thought a bit.

"How about the park again. That was fun last time." He told her. Grabbing her hand again, they crossed the street and headed towards the park. Sora thought about the last time they had went there. Had they been eating ice cream then too? He didn't remember, but he had thought they did. Also, something else had almost happened. They had almost kissed. Sora felt his heart beat faster. Would they finally kiss this time?

Kairi was silent the whole time as they walked. She was very happy because of her ice cream, but also because of Sora. It was so nice doing stuff with him. He was so sweet. She finally felt a little loved because of his warm hand holding hers. She wanted to hug him so much.

As they reached the park with the old playground and swing set, Kairi felt her stomach flip-flop as she saw the swings. She had forgotten about that part. They had had a moment last time. More than a moment, her mind screamed at her, our mouths almost made contact! Kairi let go of Sora's hand. Suddenly, she felt very shy. Looking around for something to make her shyness go away, her eyes landed on the monkey bars. Yes, I'll just distract Sora with those, she thought in her head. How, though, the redheaded one didn't know. (And it's not like she can just pick each bar up and start juggling them)

"Sora, my stomach feels a little weird. Let's go on the monkey bars," Kairi told him as she ran over to the bars. She climbed up, completely ignoring the fact that they were extremely cold. (In the last chapter, her friends and her WERE shopping for winter clothes. Maybe I should think things out a little first before I write them, like the ice cream for instance) When she got up, she noticed the sun was hiding behind a cloud, getting ready to go down. She shivered. She felt cold already.

"You know, Kairi, sometimes, you remind me of my little cousin Mimi" Sora said as he hoisted himself up next to her. "You are so excited when it comes to ice cream and play grounds". Kairi responded with shoving Sora. He almost fell off.

"Hey now! Is that anyway to treat me? After I got you ice cream and took you here?" Sora poked her shoulder. (He's just kidding, of course)

"My parents never brought me to playgrounds" Kairi murmured as she stared at the rocky ground, her hands folded. Suddenly another painful memory had passed. What was this, National Déjà vu week or something?

Sora took his hand back. "Huh?" That was random, he thought.

Kairi was brought back to reality. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Uh…my parents really didn't like playgrounds. They thought they were dangerous. And I am grateful, of course, that you're so nice to me and…and" That was close.

Sora smiled. She was so cute when she was flustered. "Well, I guess that means that your parents really cared for you by doing that. My mom didn't bring me to places like this that much either".

Kairi snorted. That was supposed to be a sign that they cared? If they did they would have told her a reason. They would have actually TALKED to her. They would not have ignored her whenever she asked them. She gripped the bar underneath her hard, and grit her teeth.

"Kairi?" Sora noticed the look on her face.

"Hm?" She looked into his tan face, and smiled.

"Uh….er…nothing." She seemed to be spacing out more and more. He knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him. He decided that this was the time to ask her the question her had wanted to ask her for a long time.

He grabbed her hand. Kairi looked up at him. "Er….well…..I have something to ask you" He gulped. Why was he nervous? Of course she would say yes, right? Unless…unless she had already been asked. Maybe she thought he was a boring skater dude and got asked out by a foot ball player, or maybe she thought that dances were lame, or maybe Riku had asked her, or…or…

His scrambled thoughts were swept away when Kairi's snapping fingers brought him to reality. "Sora?"

"Uh…oh yeah. Umm…Kairi…I was wondering if you wanted…. if you wanted to, of course, I'm not forcing you or anything, if you wanted too…. go to the…to the dance…with me, but if you think it's lame you don't have to…"Sora closed his eyes, waiting for what she was going to say. It seemed like a minute before Kairi said anything, and the thing she said was:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YES, SORA OF COURSE!" The squeal was loud, and Sora felt his body jump out of surprise. The thing he wasn't ready for though was her glomp of doom. Kairi glued herself to him in only a second, and it was quite nice, but the impact of her body made him and her fall off the edge of the bars. Sora and Kairi both yelped as they fell to the grassy ground, which was kind of hard since it was cold out. (They weren't that high up though, so they didn't crack their heads open)

"Oh my gosh, Sora! Are you okay?" Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi's. He groaned and tried to get up to rub his head, but couldn't because of an extra body weight. She was on top of him.

"Yeah, Kairi, I'm fine…er…are you?" His face turned red. Her mouth was inches away from his.

"Yea" Kairi muttered. She noticed that his face wasn't that far away. She could feel his breath. Warmness spread across her cheeks, and she took a shaky breath as her eyes bored into his. "Sora" she whispered, and Sora lifted his hand up to Kairi's cheek.

"Yea?" He whispered back. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes were like the sea, and her auburn hair was wispy around her cheeks. He didn't even remember that his head hurt really badly. All that was in his head was Kairi. Her rosy lips that he wanted to touch so bad. The hand that was on her cheek grazed the corner of her mouth. He swallowed. Just kiss her you fool, he screamed in his head. Kairi lowered her head down almost as if she had heard his last thought. She had always wanted to kiss her true love…..

WAIT! Love? Did he even love her? Was this just lust or something? Kairi definitely didn't want to kiss him if it wasn't out of love. She would feel like an idiot. Kairi panicked as she scrambled off of him breathing fast. Now she felt like an idiot. Her face went red as she got on her feet. Sora got up off the ground and on his feet too, a confused look on his face.

"Kai?"

Kairi took a few steps back before she ran away. Sora immediately started to chase her and Kairi felt even more and more humiliated. She was a fool! Why had she even thought that he would love her? He was using her! She knew it! Nobody loved her! Kairi's eyes felt weird, but she forgot about it when she felt a hand around her wrist. "Stop, Kairi, please" She heard him plead as she stopped, panting, her back to him still.

"I'm…sorry, Kairi. I scared you didn't I? It's just that…we fell and you were on top of me and you were beautiful and I had an urge because I've had one for a long time and I thought you would be ok with it but I didn't know I was going to fast. So I'm sorry. And.."

"Why?" Kairi sped around and stared at him sternly.

"I'm sorry because I hurt you…?" Sora stared at her back. (But not sternly) He hadn't expected her to ask about his apology.

"No, not that. Why did you want to kiss me?"

Sora turned red. "Well, we are going out, and well, it's just that I know we haven't been for very long, but you were irresistible back there and you are every day but this time was different, and…and…I wanted to…because…I…I…. love…you. I love you. I love you Kairi."

Kairi's heart jumped and flopped to her stomach. Her eyes felt weird again. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. "Say it again"

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you"

"AGAIN!"

"I LOVE YOU KAIRI!"

Something wet trailed down her face and Kairi wiped it off, afraid it was blood, but it wasn't. It was clear and watery. More traveled down her cheeks and she noticed it was coming from her eyes. Tears. Her first tears. She was crying.

Sora kneeled down by Kairi and gathered her in his arms. "Oh Kairi" He said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Nobody..has…ever told that before!" Kairi sobbed into his shirt. "And…and…. I'm so happy…because I love you too. I love you so much, Sora. Thank you. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kairi cried and cried as she hugged Sora back tightly. Sora just comforted her. He was surprised about everything, but he was just glad that Kairi loved him back.

For what seemed like a long time, Kairi stayed in Sora's arms as she cried. Sora didn't mind. Finally, after about 20 minutes, Kairi stopped and looked up at Sora, and sniffed. Sora smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"Do you feel better?"

Kairi nodded, and then got a strange look on her face. She lifted her shaky hand and cupped the side of his face. "Sora" She whispered before she lifted her face and placed her mouth on his.

Sora's eyes widened as he gave in to the kiss that Kairi had just started. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist more. The kiss got stronger and Sora enjoyed the feel of her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Kairi didn't pull back. It was like she was a different Kairi.

After several moments, they each felt like it was time for a big breath, so Sora gently stopped it. Kairi opened her eyes and took a deep breath, panting, and surprised at the make out session they just had. She touched her lips and stared at Sora who had a goofy look on his face and was smiling. She smiled too.

"I'm sorry…I just had an urge".

End of Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait!

Isn't it kinda funny? Sora had an urge then she has an urge? Haha! I know lame but I love my lame endings so muah!


	9. Mush

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Kingdom Hearts! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOt…..or not.

LilP: Yo Hey! What is up? It has been like 3 months since I have updated. Are you mad yet? Anyways, since I usually have someone with me…. I shall present to you…. RIKU! Yesh..I dun think he's ever been on here!

Riku: Hi…

LilP: Yes, I have heard that you are quite the "hottie" in KH2.

Riku: Well, you know, I always attract pedophiles.

LilP: …what?

Riku: You know, the 18-year-old girls who played Kingdom Hearts and were like "OMG! He's only 15 and he looks like that!"

LilP: Oh yes, but you must not be surprised by that. I mean, look at you!

Riku: OOOer…do you have something for me?

LilP: No…wait, actually, I do, here is a pin saying you have been on the LilP show. Show your pride!

Chapter 9

Everything seemed like it was perfect. The dance was coming up. The midwinter tests had passed. Kairi had a wonderful boyfriend, Sora, and wonderful friends, and new ones too like Wakka, Tidus, Riku, and the gang. The weather was great too; just a little breezy and not too cold with a chance of snow for the night. Yes, it all seemed like the life of a lucky girl.

But it only SEEMED that way.

Kairi stayed at the top of the stairs. She was listening to something. It wasn't exactly something that was pleasant or something that made you happy. Actually, Kairi had no idea why she was listening to it and not shutting off the sound in her room, but Kairi felt petrified. The sound was of her parent's fighting.

"I just don't understand why you can't call your mother and ask about St. Rudolph's!"

"My mother wouldn't even WANT to help!"

"Well, what do you suppose we do then?"

"Why are you putting all the responsibility on me?"

"You had the goddamn kid!"

"I didn't climb on top of myself!"

"You're real funny, Cat. Why don't we just send her away? She's old enough"

"What are you talking about? She is not old enough at all. We'll get in trouble. I don't even think that girl's smart enough to live on her own."

"All you would have to do is buy her a house. The girl's so pampered that it's practically the way to her heart!"

"I don't think so. Let's talk about this tomorrow. I need a Cosmopolitan. I'm sick of talking about this problem-child"

Kairi sprang up from where she was sitting and ran to her room when she heard her father's footsteps coming up their huge marble stairs. (I'm sure shoes make a sound on them…right?) She closed the door and slid to the ground.

"_Problem-child"_

"_That girl"_

"_Not smart enough"_

If they hadn't wanted her, why had they kept her in the first place. Kairi was upset and confused. Who were these people? Were they really her parents or two people she just happened to be stuck with that had no care in the world for her? Her hands curled into fists and her nails dug into her flesh. She needed to get out. She needed some fresh air.

It was 9:30. Kairi figured she could go down to the park and just think for a bit. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Her window was open. She could get out without being seen.

After jumping down from the vines and sidings of the house, (It was only like three stories) Kairi felt the light, winter breeze attacking her practically bare legs. She should have changed out of her pajama pants. Maybe running would do the trick for warming up. Kairi ran towards the end of block, liking the feeling of her legs and feet flying off the ground. She continued to jog, and went faster and faster, her auburn hair flying behind her. Her eyes watered from the cold air, but she didn't care. She kept going until she saw the swing set and monkey bars. Panting, she slowed to a stop and collapsed on a swing. She was freezing.

Why did her parents not want her? Was she not good enough? She always felt in the way. She didn't want to live there anymore. Kairi stared blank ahead. Tears threatened to fall, but she didn't feel like letting them. She needed Sora. She missed Sora. He was like her oxygen. Kairi wanted to be near him 24/7, in a non-annoying way. Near his wonderful tan skin, his beautiful eyes, and sandy blonde hair that was surprisingly, soft AND spiky. How did he get it like that anyway? (But that's getting off the subject)

Her shoe scuffed the ground.

And suddenly, Kairi felt herself be pushed by something. It wasn't nearly windy enough to push her on the swing. She felt another push, this time some pressure on her back. She froze and turned around…..only to be greeted by a handsome face.

"Sora!"

Sora smiled at her and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hey, Kai. What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"I asked you first"

"Well, I'm just hanging out"

Sora poked Kairi's forehead. "On a cold night in the park. It's going to snow tonight, you know." His hand lingered on her face and slid down to cup her cheek.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kairi stared at his face for a moment. Should she tell him? Well, maybe she could tell him some, but not all of it. Yes, that's it.

"Oh, just a fight with the parents" More like them fighting with each other, not her. They didn't even talk to her.

"About what?" His hand was warm on her face. Why was he still touching it?

"Sora, your hand is on my face"

"Don't change the subject. What was it about? And yes, my hand is on your face."

Kairi raised an eyebrow and sighed, kicking sand up with her shoe that was nearly frozen. (Interesting combination) "Oh, you know, about my future and stuff"

Sora stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Well, don't worry about it. I fight with my mom about that stuff all the time." Getting up from his swing, he stood in front of Kairi, finally taking his hand off her face. This time he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He smiled at her and then pulled her to him.

"Sora! Wha!"

"Shh…I missed you"

Kairi blushed a little and laughed. "I saw you today at school"

"I know, but when I got home from school you weren't with me anymore"

Kairi put her arms around his waist and stared at his face. "Sora, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to your…dad?"

"He died a little after I was born. Why?"

"You just never talked about him"

"Well, you never talk about your family to me, so I just thought that you don't talk about that kind of stuff"

"Oh" Kairi snuggled into her chest/shoulder area. (You know, they're hugging and stuff. Don't worry; it's not his armpit area)

"Are you sure nothing else is wrong?"

"You haven't kissed me yet"

"Yes I have. I kissed you this morning while we were walking to school"

"I want another"

Sora gently pushed Kairi away a little. "Ok, ok" He wasn't annoyed though. He was smiling happily and he lifted Kairi's chin and covered her mouth with his.

Kairi smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him tighter and he did the same to her. They backed up to a tree near the swing set. Kairi felt her back hit it. Sora's hand went through her hair and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. (Ooer..passionate…I think I'm losing my touch at writing about kissing though…)

Finally, after a long while, they pushed away from each other. Panting, Sora laughed.

"I feel like we just morphed into each other or something. Jeez, that was long"

Kairi laughed too. "I guess I missed you too then."

Sora chuckled as he pushed her hair out her face. "You're beautiful, Kai."

Kairi blushed and looked up at his eyes. "You are too" Sora smiled and pulled away. "It's getting cold out. I'll walk you home"

Kairi grumbled. "I don't want to go home" She really didn't, and he had never seen her house before.

Sora grabbed her hand and dragged her from the tree. "Well, it's getting really cold out. You'll catch a cold and I will too."

Kairi let him pull her away from the park, feeling like her legs were icicles that she could barely move. Maybe it was time to go home and snuggle into her nice warm bed.

When they got to her house, or GATE to her house, Sora stood there with his mouth open for at least 30 seconds. "Er…." Kairi began as she blushed.

"Kairi, you got a nice place!"

Kairi played with her hands and she stared the ground. "I guess…well, my parents…you know"

Sora turned towards her. "Well, now I know why you didn't bring me here before"

Kairi stared at him. He did? "Why?"

"You got a huge security system. I bet your parents are really over protective. You know, I would like to meet them. I mean, they're your parents, and to raise such a cool person like you, they can't be that bad."

Kairi almost laughed, and she smiled, but it was from only the kind things Sora said. Her parents! Over protective? They probably wouldn't care if she jumped off a cliff!

"Kairi? I'm going to go now. Are you okay with that?"

Kairi looked up at Sora and smiled. "Yeah, but I have a question for you."

Sora put his hand in his pockets. "Shoot"

"Why did you go to the park tonight?"

Sora looked at Kairi and then at the dark blue sky that was covered in gray, wintery clouds. There were no stars out tonight.

"Hmmm…." He took a few steps towards her. "I guess I just felt that you would be there or something" He gave her a peck on the lips. "Bye Kai"

Kairi touched her lips. "I love you," She whispered. They hadn't told each other that since the first night they kissed. For some reason they acted kind of awkward in that area of the relationship. Maybe they would say it again on the night of the dance.

As Kairi watched Sora's figure walk away into the dark streets, her heart swelled with pride. Nobody had ever made her felt as loved as Sora did. She didn't want to lose him. She wanted to show him that she loved him too. Her fingers reached for the code pad to type in the code. Selphie and Yuffie would be called tonight. She needed to devise a plan for the Winter formal.

Chapter 9

The chapter wasn't really anything interesting. Just mushy stuff that I needed to get off my chest since I too have a crush! "blushes" Next chapter will be the Winter Formal! And funniness hopefully! Yay!

I still need to find out a way for Kairi to tell Sora about her parents.

Hmm…..


	10. Winter Formal

Disclaimer: I...don't...own KINGDOM HEARTS! GAHHHHHHH!

LilP: Hello. Sorry for the looooooong wait. It was like...4 months. Sorry once again. I had a very long bout of writer's block, but I did have some inspiration for the story that came out on any little piece of paper I could find. Plus I had a ballet recital, then finals, and then I became obsessed with the anime Naruto and with ramen, and then Trollwood Performing arts school which was everyday...so yeah. And I feel like writing! YAY! (oh yeah...and I also got Kingdom Hearts 2 the day it came out and beat that in like a week and a half)

Riku: How long are you going to...just sit there randomly talking to no one?

LilP: I'm not talking to NO ONE! I'm talking to my fans!

Riku: Pht...fans.

LilP: HOW DARE YOU MUMBLE IN FRONT OF ME!

Riku: Holy crap, there's Johnny Depp!

LilP: WHERE! I shall track him down and catch him in this net made from dandelions!

Riku: err..."zooms away on his golf cart"

LilP: Riku, you little cheese biscuit! He's GONE! NUUUUUU!

Alas...The long awaited chapter 10

Kairi ran her fingertips down the material of her dress. The light purple fabric was so silky to touch. Yuffie and Selphie were awed as Kairi had tried it on, telling her she looked like a moon goddess or something. Kairi giggled. Selphie had hugged her, and even though she was 3 inches shorter, had lifted her off the ground. At this moment Selphie had went into a dressing room with ten different yellow and orange dresses. Yuffie was marveling at herself in a black as midnight dress that was made from satin and had a slit down the left starting halfway at her thigh.

"YUFFIE! You can't wear that there...I don't think they'll allow it. But it does look amazing on you!" Kairi told her as she stood next to her. The colors of their dresses contrasted very well.

Yuffie flipped her long brown hair over her back and grinned mischievously at her. "I know that. I just feel so secret agent in this. Don't you think?" She twirled around and smiled sexily at her in the mirror.

Before Kairi could answer, Selphie's dressing room door banged open and Selphie army rolled out in a yellow number that consisted of a halter top with sparkles and a poofy skirt that was made of tulle, like a ballet tutu. (Of course, it didn't look like a ballet tutu) Yuffie and Kairi sweat dropped as Selphie quickly got off the ground. "Guys! This only costs like $50.00 and it's HOT!" (Well, for evening dresses they are kind of expensive)

After the girls got their dresses, (Yuffie had chosen one similar to the black one except it didn't have a slit and was cobalt blue satin instead.) they said their goodbyes to each other. They had not thought of a plan for the dance, but had decided a lovely scene for Kairi to tell Sora she loved him since they hadn't seen it since that fateful night weeks ago. Kairi knew it would be perfect. She just hoped everything would go as they planned.

(Next day of school: Day of the dance)

Sora shut his locker and sighed. Tonight was the dance, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was nervous. Now that he and Kairi were going out and all, they hadn't really shown that they were to their classmates. At the dance, everyone would know they were together. Sora thought of Kairi's smiling face, and he smiled, but then he thought of what people would think of him going out with her. He wasn't exactly a popular dude, and Kairi wasn't either (well, she's not a dude either), but she was more known than he was, since she was good looking and very kind. They might think he's not good enough for her. (LilP: And why is he worrying about this? Riku: Uh...you're writing this, you should know LilP: ...er..Right..yes)

Sora really didn't want to think about the dance or his black tuxedo his mother made him buy. He sighed again and rested his forehead on his locker. He banged his forehead against it a couple times, trying to get the nervousness out. (Uh…ouch) Little did he know, someone was creeping up behind him.

"What's wrong, Sora? Didn't get enough Kairi sundae last night, I see"

Sora looked up and noticed his best friend, Riku, standing beside him with a smirk on his handsome face. He quirked an eyebrow and turned toward his silver haired friend, shoving him.

"Why does everything you say imply to something sexual?"

Riku lifted up his eyebrows a couple of times in return to Sora's lifted eyebrow, and then rested his hand on the row of lockers. He smiled and leaned into Sora's personal space bubble. (Riku: What are you making me do? LilP: Muhahaha...you'll see... no icky thoughts you people!)

"I'm a very sexual man, Sora"

Sora's face turned red and he backed away quickly as Riku burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You..should..have...seen...your...face...BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sora glared at Riku and spluttered, trying to find correct words to reply to Riku's recent comment. Riku contained his laughter and looked at Sora with a happy look on his face.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. Anyways, I got to go to class. See you afterwards." With that he walked away, stopping to plant a kiss on the cheek of his latest girlfriend, Fuujin.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A NORMAL FRIEND AND TELL ME THAT TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" Sora yelled after him. Obviously it was unheard by Riku, but everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him like a tap dancing giraffe. (Interesting choice of words….) Suddenly, he heard a giggle behind him and he turned around to see Kairi. He squeaked (?) and banged yet another body part on his locker again, dropping all his books. (I will let you decide which body part! GAH!)

"Sora? What the heck are you doing?" Kairi stared at him in confusion as she leaned down to help him pick up his books and papers. "Why do you need to be told that tonight is going to be alright?"

Sora blushed as he looked at Kairi's beautiful eyes and averted his gaze to the floor. Why was he acting like this? Just last night he was making out with her at the park and now he was blushing?

"Er…you know, I'm kind of nervous about tonight so I thought Riku could help. But I'm really excited for it too!" He said slowly. Kairi's eyes softened even more than how they normally were and she grinned.

"Are you nervous to be around me and my beautiful self?" She teased, pinching his side. Sora glared at her and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. "Crap" He muttered as he got up and took his books from Kairi, lending a hand to help her up as well. "We better get to class. Bye Kairi!" He pecked her on the lips and zipped off to Algebra, worried that his teacher was going to give him detention for being late again. Kairi stared for a moment at her boyfriend's retreating figure, then realized that she better go too.

(DUMM DUMM DUMMMMMM! THE NIGHT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE DANCE!)

Sora grumbled. It was the tenth time he had grumbled today, but at the moment he really felt like grumbling to let out his emotions. The cause of his grumbling was his black tuxedo. He felt like an idiot. His mother, Aurora, was fussing over him and going on and on about how he was growing up so fast, pausing every once and a while to blow her nose and wipe away a tear of happiness.

"Sora, oh Sora…you look so much like your father on his prom day" Another bout of tears came down her cheeks. "If only he could see you" She sniffed.

Great. She just had to bring up his father. He stared at his mother's crying face and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I'm sure he's looking at me right now. (Is that really an appropriate thing to say? I didn't know what to write!)

Aurora sniffed again and smiled. "He would be so proud" She wiped away the tears again and put on a stern face. "Now, go pick up Kairi. You don't want to be late." She hugged him "Go get 'em!"

Sora smirked at his mother's change of emotions and hugged her back. "Bye, Ma." When he got out the door, though, he took the chance to loosen his collar and tie.

….

Kairi finished putting the diamond earring in her right ear and stared at the reflection in her mirror. Her mother's hairdresser had done her hair. It was put up in a bun on the top of her head, made of hair sprayed curls all put together with a lot of diamond encrusted bobby pins, making it look like a crown. She wanted to do her own make up and settled with a more natural look; just some mascara, some shimmering lip gloss and a bit of blush on her cheeks and white shimmer on her eyes.

Her parents had known it was the night of the formal. Her mother had arranged the hairdresser, but hadn't told her herself. Marty had, and also had given her the diamond earrings, which were from her father. They didn't mean anything. He always did things like this, thinking she would be satisfied. Kairi would know that it would mean something if along with it came a card, or a note saying: To my daughter: Kairi, Love: Your Father. She looked at the earrings glittering in the mirror and touched one. Did he pick them out carefully, or just choose a random pair? Kairi was grateful for them. It made it seem like he actually cared.

The red headed one sighed as she got off the stool she was sitting on at her vanity, careful not to step on her poofy dress. She smiled as she looked at the pale purple material and spun around, giggling. Sora wouldn't be able to resist her.

She was supposed to meet him at the gate of her house, since she insisted that they not go inside. She made up a lie that the maids were cleaning the floors and they didn't want any visitors. Kairi felt terrible about it, but really, if he came in he would want to meet her parents, and she didn't want to talk to them as if they actually _talked._

As she slipped on her glittering heels, anger filled her body. They wouldn't be there to take pictures. Aurora, Sora's mom, hadn't offered to take pictures because she thought her mother was. There were going to be professional photographers at the formal though, so they would get pictures.

She opened the door to her room and walked into the long hallway, towards the grand marble stairs. Her ankles wobbled a bit, but she hung onto the railing, and picked up the hem of the dress so it wouldn't drag.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she paused. Standing on the other side of the room was her mother, holding a martini glass and dressed in a black satin dress, with pearls gracing her ears and neck, like always. Her mother's lifeless eyes gazed at her for a second, taking in Kairi's purple gown and diamond earrings. Kairi felt…. odd. In her mother's eyes was something she had never seen before. It was not love like other mothers, but it wasn't coldness like her mother usually had. Kairi couldn't quite place it, and thought about it for a few moments before she heard her father's voice in his study.

"Kat. Come here for a second. I've lost my cuff links" (Uh..I think they're things you put on the cuffs of formal shirts for men? Hehe…I got the idea from Peter Pan…)

Her mother glanced at her as she set down her martini glass on a small table that had a vase from Africa on it. She strode away into her husband's study _not saying a word to her._

Kairi felt empty. She stared at the marble floor, clutching her small purse tightly, leaving marks in the soft fabric. Their voices could be heard, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. They were terrible. Why was she stuck with these people? Hatred sparked her heart as she strode forward, grabbing her mother's martini glass. It was half full of greenish liquid that smelled horrible. Kairi hated liquor.

Before she registered what she was going to do with it, the vision of her mother's cold glance before going into her father's study came to her mind, and the next thing she knew, the glass had shattered in her hand, green liquid falling onto the floor along with glass shards. Luckily, none of it got on her dress, but her hand was stinging with cuts from the glass. Tears sprang to her eyes and she threw the rest of the glass on the floor, the sound of glass breaking causing her mother to come out of the study and her father's voice exclaiming "What in the blazes?"

Her mother looked at her. Kairi stared back. Her father stood beside her mother and stared too. A tear fell down her cheek and she turned around and ran out the huge front doors, leaving them and the broken glass behind. Her heels permitted her from running fast, but she tore through the rose bushes and towards the gates. Sora wasn't there yet. She let out a small sob as she crouched down, taking a Kleenex out of her purse and dabbed at her eyes and cheeks, and then the cuts on her hand that had begun to bleed.

When she thought they were almost done bleeding, she stopped and stood up. She glared at the huge mansion that stood in front of her. What were _they_ thinking at this moment? Did they even mind about the glass? Were they angry? Were they more worried about the martini glass then they were about her? Her hands formed fists and she was just about to punch the stone gates when she heard the voice of her favorite person behind her.

"Wow"

Sora was here now. She had almost forgotten they were going to the formal together. She turned around and saw his cute face staring at her in awe. He looked adorable in his suit and tie. A smile came across her face as she noticed that he had loosened his tie and collar.

"Kairi. You look…beautiful. Wow." His voice came out like he was surprised. Kairi blushed.

Sora kept on staring at her with his mouth open. She looked like an angel. The dress was a pale purple, and on her pale skin, it made her glow. Her hair was actually up, and her beautiful face had barely any make up. He liked it that way. Suddenly he heard an "ahem" and he snapped out of his trance, blushing. "Oh…Sorry, Kai. Shall we go?" He offered his arm.

Kairi smiled as she looped her arm through his, thankful that it wasn't her arm with the cut hand. He smiled his million-dollar grin at her and whispered in her ear. "You really do look beautiful"

"Thank you" She said as she kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to forget her mother's face that kept playing over and over in her mind.

(AND NOW THE WINTER FORMAL)

The moment they had entered the school, Selphie gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"You look beautiful, Kairi! Like a princess!"

As she did the same thing to Yuffie, Kairi looked around the school gymnasium that had been transformed. The school council had done a great job. Silver and blue tinsel adorned the ceiling. Giant, shiny snowflakes also hung from the ceiling. On the dance floor was an assortment of blue, white, and silver balloons. Many students were already dancing, creating a rainbow of dresses and even a few tuxedos that were wacky colors. The buffet table was filled with little cakes and sandwiches, along with a punch bowl, which was immediately raided by Selphie and Tidus. The lights were dimmed and the stage was lit up, with the live band playing.

Kairi turned to Yuffie. Yuffie was wearing her midnight blue dress. Her hair was up for once in an elegant bun on her head, with a few curly tendrils falling onto her face. Dangly earrings were on her ears. She was holding the hand of her date, which was surprisingly, Leon. He was blushing and Yuffie was smiling at him. Kairi nudged her.

"Yuffie, you lucky girl. You got Leon!" She whispered to her. Yuffie blushed in return and smiled, dragging Leon over to the dance floor. Kairi looked to see Lulu, Wakka's date, doing the same. She looked at Sora, who was messing with his jacket.

"Sora, do you want to dance?" Kairi held out her hand. Sora looked up and smiled at her, slipping his hand into hers. A slow song came on the moment they arrived to the dance floor. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist and she did the same to his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder, she inhaled his autumn scent. She loved him so much. She wanted to tell him again.

A slight stinging ruined her happy mood. She looked at her hand and remembered about the martini glass. Her hand was bleeding. How could she forget about it? It hurt like a mother. Kairi hoped Sora wouldn't notice, since she would have to tell him how she hurt it.

They danced for the rest of the song, and few fast ones afterwards. When it was finished, Kairi excused herself to the bathroom and washed off the cuts on her hand. When she was done, Selphie strode in, red in the face and fanning herself.

"Oh, Kairi! HELLO! Isn't this dance just a blast? Tidus is an excellent dancer. Did you know he's a master at DDR? I should tell him to show you our dance inferno we just made up. It works up quite a sweat though."

Kairi giggled and said no, that's okay, because she had seen it when she had been dancing with Sora. It had involved what looked like a mix between African dancing and head banging, mixed with DDR, some ballet, and a dash of Russian and River dancing. It was a hilarious site and many people had to clear the way because Selphie had gone insane with the funky chicken. Kairi wondered how she had done it with her dress on. (You know, the one where you grab your ankle and your head and start moving your head towards your knee. It's really fun…and amusing to watch)

"Sora's quite the dancer too, Kairi. I'm envious of his hair. Excellent for head bangage."

Kairi laughed as Sora's spiky hair came to mind. Although it looked hard, it was actually quite floppy. "I'll be sure to tell him that" With that she left, trying to conceal her injured hand so it wouldn't be noticed.

Sora, Yuffie, Wakka, Lulu, and Leon were all seated at a table. Tidus was waiting for Selphie to return from the bathroom to finish their dance. Kairi joined everyone at the table, where Sora presented her with a glass of punch, while drinking his own. Kairi thanked him for his gratitude and downed hers in 3 gulps.

"Holy crap, Kairi. We should have a chugging contest," A voice said from behind her. Kairi turned around to find Riku with his new girlfriend, Fuujin.

"Why do you always say stuff without presenting yourself first. It's kind of creepy." Yuffie asked him, giving him a sneer. Riku shrugged and sat down at the table, along with Fuujin.

"It's just how I am," He said, smiling at Fuujin.

"Strange" Fuujin said.

Riku poked her forehead. "I'm not strange! Why do you say that?" Fuujin shrugged. Riku frowned at her. Fuujin turned her head. She held up one finger and got up from her chair. She started to walk towards Raijin, her older brother. Everyone but Riku quirked an eyebrow.

"I think she's the strange one" Sora muttered. Wakka nodded, Leon grunted, Kairi shoved Sora, giving him a stern look, and Lulu hugged her moogle stuffed animal.

"Shut up, Sora! Just because she's a little different and quiet doesn't mean she's strange!" Riku chucked a napkin at him. Sora blew it away.

"She only says one word!"

"So, she's just not talkative like you. Anyways, we do other things than talking." Riku blushed. Wakka laughed, but Lulu banged him on the head with her moogle.

Fuujin returned, shaking her head. "Fool" she mumbled, staring in Raijin's direction.

"He being annoying, Fuujin?" Riku asked as he pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at him and said, "Yes"

Suddenly, something collided with their table, knocking over their glasses of punch onto the floor and pulling the tablecloth. They all scrambled off their chairs to see who, or what, it was.

Yellow tulle peeked out of the tablecloth. Wakka laughed again and was hit again by the moogle. Leon mumbled something that sounded like "annoying" and Yuffie yanked up the tablecloth, to find Selphie sitting there with a dazed expression on her face.

"What the hell are you doing, Selphie?"

Selphie giggled and got up. "Dancing" Everyone sweat dropped.

"We know you were dancing, Selphie, but why…why did you bang into the table?"

"To get the ultimate spinnage" She prepped her feet. "Want to see it again? I can get some really great momentum on this one…"

"NO!" Everyone yelled. Tidus then came into view, smiling and holding a sandwich. "That was excellent Selphie. Our next mission: Stage diving"

……………..

The rest of the dance was really fun. Kairi was sweating near the ending and so was Sora. While they were resting at the table, Kairi thought of her "I love you" plan. There was a door leading to the side of the school where a rose garden was. Many couples had already escaped to that place. What if it was too full? A sigh escaped her lips and she stood up, taking the chance.

"Sora, do you want to go out for some air?" He nodded and grinned at her, getting off his chair to take her and hand and lead her out there.

Outside, in the rose garden was a ton of rose bushes (obviously) and fairy lights strung through them. It was beautiful, to say the least. Kairi led Sora to a secluded place in the back of the school where there was a number of rose bushes and a bench to sit on.

"When did the school get all this stuff?" Sora asked as he picked a fully opened rosebud off of a bush and placed it in the little pocket of his jacket.

"They probably just put it here for the dance" Kairi said as she peered through a bush and noticed Wakka and Lulu making out, the moogle thrown on the ground by Lulu's feet. Why would the school create a make out place?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she was turned around.

"Tonight has been fun, Kai. It was especially amusing when Selphie flew into our table".

Kairi laughed, then felt her face redden as Sora's got closer to her.

"You look like an angel tonight" he whispered to her as his arm snaked to the small of her back, pulling her body closer, and the other went to the back of her head. She closed her eyes as his mouth covered hers. They had kissed many times before, but this place made it more romantic and Kairi could see fireworks exploding in her head. They stayed like that for a moment, cherishing each other, until Kairi's hand connected with a thorn on the bush behind them causing her to yelp and break the kiss.

She quickly lifted her hand to inspect the wound, forgetting about the martini glass cuts.

"Did a thorn get you?" Sora asked as he too looked at her hand.

Realizing that it was her cut up hand, Kairi pulled it away and hid it behind her back.

"Kairi" Sora said. "Let me see"

Kairi didn't want him to see her hand. There would be questions. Kairi hated questions.

"I'm fine" she exclaimed quickly, looking at the ground.

Sora's brow furrowed. "You're not acting like it. Kai, let me see" He grabbed her wrist and turned her hand so he could see her palm. His eyes widened at the site of all the cuts. Kairi's filled with tears.

"Kairi, what are these from?" He looked into her eyes, but she looked away as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Kairi? Tell me."

"My mom….."Kairi started, but Sora thought that was her whole answer.

"Your mom did this?" Sora asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No…I did," She muttered.

"YOU did it?" Sora was getting confused.

"NO! That's not it?"

"Then tell me where they're from!"

More tears fell from Kairi's eyes. She couldn't escape. She had to tell him now.

"My mother….she didn't say anything to me before I left. She didn't say goodbye. So I smashed her martini glass with my hand, and that's where the cuts are from. But then my dad and my mom came out later and they just stared. They always just stare. They never say anything to me. They don't talk to me. They call me "that girl" and they fight about what to do with me! They don't care about me! They don't love me!"

By this time, Kairi was sobbing. Sora stared at her in shock.

"No!" Kairi yelled at him. "Don't stare at me! Don't be like them!"

"Kairi….Sora started and tried to wrap him arms around her, but she wrenched from his grasp and ran away through the maze of rose bushes, leaving him confused.

………

She had ran all the way to the beach. Her feet ached in her shoes. Blisters were forming on her ankles. She was so stupid for not telling Sora sooner. It wrecked everything tonight, and even her romantic plan. Now Sora probably thought she was pathetic.

Kairi kicked off her shoes and walked towards the water, breathing in its salty scent. The wind blew her now messy bun around, chilling her the bone. Her toes dipped into the cold water. She sucked in a breath and walked in it, trying to ignore its icy state. She continued walking in until the water was up to her chest, which was quite a ways out. The waves were getting stronger. One covered her whole head and left her soaking and shivering. The redhead looked towards the sky and noticed that there were a million stars glittering back at her. For some odd reason, they reminded her of Sora. Kairi didn't want to think of him, so she plunged into the water.

Underwater, she opened her eyes. Everything was calm and dark. Tendrils of hair from her bun floated around her face, along with her dress, which had ridden up. The sand beneath her feet was soft.

Pushing off the sand, she tried to go up for air but a wave kept her down, and she was carried towards the beach again. The wave was so strong she couldn't move her arms or legs. As much as she fought, it always won. She needed air. She was starting to get scared. Finally, when Kairi thought she was going to drown, she felt rocks scraping her back and a stinging pain in her leg from where it had scraped a rather large rock. She was back at the beach. Right away, her head was above water and she was gasping for air, and then somebody called her name.

"Kairi!"

A hand grabbed her weak arm and pulled her into strong arms. She was lifted up and set on the soft sand. She smelt Sora. It was Sora. Blinking away the water in her eyes, she squinted at him. He was still wearing his suit and jacket. His tan face was worried. Kairi looked at her now wrecked, soaking wet dress and tried to get up, only to fall back down and wince at the pain in her leg.

"What happened? Did you fall in the water?" Sora helped prop Kairi up and examined her leg. Kairi stared at the water and said "I went swimming".

Sora gave her a puzzled look. "Why all by yourself? You could have let me swim with you" A mischievous look replaced his worried one. "I'm not mad at you, you know. It would have been fun."

Kairi blushed. "You think I'm pitiful, don't you? I should have told you earlier about…my parents. I ruined the dance for the both of us." A tear fell from her cheek. She quickly wiped it away still staring at the ground.

To her surprise, Sora pulled her into his warm arms, wrapping them tight around her tiny shoulders.

"No, Kairi, no. You're not pitiful. When you blurted it out I was just surprised. You always seem so happy, and I guess it made me think I don't know everything about you. But I want to know. You can trust me. I love you".

Kairi's face turned 10 shades redder. Her arms wrapped around his torso and held on even tighter than he was to her. He said it again! She knew it would happen tonight.

They stayed like that for at least 10 minutes. It was silent, with the sound of the waves and the wind blowing salty air around them. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came, causing Kairi and Sora to shiver.

"I think we'd better go. You're going to get sick and you're soaking wet."

He let go of Kairi and just as she was going to get up, he lifted her off her feet.

"Sora! I can walk!"

Sora smiled at her. "Your leg is hurt. Anyways, I don't mind."

Kairi pouted and scratched her leg where it was cut.

"You can't carry me into my house"

Sora stared straight ahead. "We're not going to your house. We're going to mine."

"What?"

He shifted her in his arms so he was holding her like a child.

"You don't want to go back there tonight, do you?" Kairi shook her head.

"Exactly. My mom won't mind anyway. She loves you like the daughter she never had." He pecked her on the lips and grinned at her red face. "You're so cute, Kairi"

End of Chapter 10

YES! Finally done! Sorry once again for the long wait. Hope you liked it.


	11. Some thoughts and kisses

Disclaimer: Me…I don't own Kingdom Hearts. No…really I don't…. okay, so I don't own Kingdom hearts, get mad at me why don't ya?

LilP: Hi! Well, Kairi is sleeping over at Sora's house. It sounds kinky, right? But, unfortunately, I don't write lemons. (And I think if I did I would be blushing the whole time, since I'm such a prude!) So yes, uhh…enjoy the chapter!

Wakka: I think you should write a lemon.

LilP: Where the heck did YOU come from? I'm just about to start my new chapter!

Wakka: Well, I think you should start a lemon with Lulu and I. Me, being the sexy man and all.

LilP: Number 1, I don't write lemons. Number 2, you're a perv. Number 3, Lulu isn't even a Kingdom Hearts character, and number 4, you're not a sexy man! SORA IS!

Wakka: WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE SORA? MR. WILLY IS BIGGER THAN HIS KEYBLADE! WANNA SEE?

LilP: GAAAAACKKKKKK! "Throws censored signs all over the place" Put it away, put it away!

Wakka: What? I just took out my sword. "shows his shiny, pointy sword, with a pink handle."

LilP: ….oh….you named your sword, Mr. Willy?

Wakka: Yup.

LilP: "faints"

Now, Chapter 11!

"Sora…uh, you can put me down now…."

Sora was still holding Kairi as he attempted to open the front door to his house QUIETLY. He was failing, of course. The rattling of the doorknob was making Kairi irritated, and also, she felt a little embarrassed in his arms. It was almost like they were on their honeymoon or something, since they were in formal wear and he was holding her bridal style. Kairi didn't really want to think of that.

"Oh, hehe" Sora let Kairi down to her feet. "Sorry, Kai"

Kairi smiled at him and opened the door herself, smirking at him when he scratched his head, embarrassed that he couldn't do it himself. They stepped inside, and Sora closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"I think my mom is sleeping. We're safe" Sora whispered as he slipped off his shoes and Kairi slipped off hers. He took her hand and led her through the house to a stairway by the kitchen, leading to the basement, which looked kind of cozy, with a TV and living room with carpet. They walked down it and stopped at the bottom, where a lot of pictures were on the walls.

"Hmm…you can take a shower down here, since it's not that loud, and I'll get you some dry clothes." Sora told Kairi softly as he looked at her examining the pictures, one of him, his mother, and his father when he was only a baby. She touched the glass, outlining Sora. That's right, he thought. Kairi probably doesn't have any family pictures in her house like that. He frowned, thinking of how hard it was for Kairi to come home everyday to an empty house with no loving parents to welcome her home.

Kairi turned around suddenly, and even though she was wet, Sora thought she looked really beautiful. And, her dress was clinging to her in certain parts of her chest. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Sora screamed at himself. Don't be a pervert! He blushed and looked down.

"Sora, you look really cute in this picture right here. You don't have any front teeth. I want to hug you!" Kairi giggled as Sora blushed and looked down. Kairi thought he was blushing from her comment, but really, Sora is a pervert. Kairi put her arms around him and pulled him close to her. "But, I can just hug you now"

For some odd reason, Sora took in a sharp breath of air as Kairi touched him. It was only a hug! Why was he reacting like this?

"_Because you're a hentai!"_

Who are you?"

"You're inner self! The perverted one! Seriously, I thought you'd have had Kairi in your bed by now! This is the perfect chance!"

What are you talking about? I'm not that kind of guy. I wouldn't put Kairi in my bed! She's not ready for it!

"Aw, come on! Look at her. Isn't she so innocent? She just confessed something to you! She made herself vulnerable. Doesn't that tell you something? She wants to do "IT" with you! Just imagine it! You, her, making hot love in your sweat filled sheets, tossing and turn—"

GAH! Shut up!

Sora pushed Kairi away, roughly, panting. What the hell was up with that? What was he, a monster?

"Sora? Are you okay?"

She WAS innocent. She didn't realize that she looked the way she looked, and that she was about to take a shower in his shower, and sleep in his house for the night! She didn't realize that he was a boy, and she was a girl!

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." Sora spluttered out. Kairi quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't look okay…" Kairi put her hand on his forehead. "You're warm, Sora! You feel like you have a fever! Oh no, this is my fault! I should have never led you to the ocean! I'm so stupid and selfish, and I ruined our night! Sora, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

All dirty thoughts left Sora's mind as Kairi beat herself up. He didn't want her panicking! He was fine!

"No, Kairi, I'm fine! Plus, it's okay. Dances are overrated, anyways. I got to see you in a beautiful dress. That's all I was excited for"

Kairi looked up at him, blushing. "Really?"

Sora blushed himself. "Well, yeah" He scratched his head awkwardly. "Er..oh yeah, you can take a shower in the bathroom. Wait a sec, kay? I'll get you something to sleep in."

Kairi smiled and nodded. He really was amazing. He was so kind. Kairi twiddled her fingers and looked at the rest of the pictures. Sora's father really looked like Sora. He just had darker hair, but their hairstyles were almost identical. His smile was mischievous. Just like Sora's.

"Here you go, Kairi" She was handed a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts with Sponge bob on them. She smiled.

"Thank you"

Sora smiled back and led her to the bathroom, where he closed the door. "I'll be in my room down the hallway. We can put a bandage on your leg".

Kairi picked up the shirt and inhaled. It smelt like Sora. She set it down and went to the shower, turning it on so it was nice and hot. Then, she tried to peel off the wet dress. It wasn't ruined, but it had a couple of tears, and the salty smell didn't help either. She took off the diamond earrings. The ones her father gave her. Bitterly, she threw them on the rug. Then, after glaring at them for second, she picked them up and put them carefully on the sink. I'm such an idiot, Kairi thought as she stepped into the shower.

Meanwhile at the dance

Most of the couples were going home. Only a few were swaying with each other on the dance floor to the soft music. Teachers smiled at them and gave them a few extra minutes. (Really, they wanted to finish the sandwiches)

Wakka and Lulu walked out hand in hand, the moogle being held with Lulu's other arm, smiling at each other. Leon and Yuffie were talking in the rose garden, but Leon was leaning in for a kiss. And Selphie and Tidus, well, they were walking home.

"Wow, that was so much fun, Tidus! I love dancing with you!" Selphie exclaimed as she hugged Tidus's arm. Tidus grinned at her.

"Yeah, it was fun" He told her, staring straight ahead. They kept on walking on, Selphie still holding his arm, in an awkward silence. Selphie let go of his arm.

"Tidus, I have a question for you" Selphie said quietly as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes stared at the bottom of her dress.

Tidus stopped. Selphie had never sounded so serious before. "Uh...okay"

Selphie swallowed and looked up. "Tidus, I've been wondering for a really long time and…well, I just have to ask you." She looked into his eyes. "Do you like me?"

Tidus stared at her for a while, and then he smiled. "Of course I do, Selphie. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you to the dance or kissed you on our last date." He grabbed her and hugged her. "You're a fun girl to be with and I like hanging out with you."

Selphie blushed really red when he hugged her for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he was so good looking when he said he liked her, or the fact that his muscley arms were now holding her tight. She closed her eyes and hugged him back, making a note to tell Yuffie and Kairi about this.

She withdrew from him and smiled. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Hard.

Kairi turned the shower off and stepped out. What a good shower that was! It had felt good to get rid of all the salt from her hair and body. She frowned at the soiled dress on the floor. She picked it up and draped it over the shower curtain. Maybe it would dry.

Since she had taken such a hot shower, she felt a little woozy. Wobbling a bit on her feet, she picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself. Everything was going all…fuzzy. She stumbled backwards, holding onto the shower curtain for support. No, everything was going black. Kairi fell onto the floor.

Sora was watching anime on adult swim while he was waiting for Kairi. He heard the shower turn off, but that had been 15 minutes ago. He knew girls took a long time to get ready, but all Kairi was going to do was go to bed! Sora decided to check on her, so he got up and walked to the door.

He knocked softly. "Kai?"

No answer.

"Kairi?"

No answer once again.

"KAI!"

Still no answer.

Sora was starting to get worried. He had to check on her. But…. she was in the bathroom. What if she was naked? What if she was half-naked? But he had to check on her. She wasn't answering.

He turned the knob. Good, she hadn't locked it.

As he opened the door, he noticed two things. One, she was lying on the ground, unconscious, and two; she was only wearing only a towel. Sora tried to only pay attention to the first one, because it was more important. He dropped down by Kairi, picking her up in his arms, shaking her a bit.

"Hey, Kai, wake up! Kairi! Kairi!"

Kairi's dream sequence

She was lying on the beach with Sora. Her red hair was in two little braids and she was wearing only a string bikini. Sora was wearing swimsuit trunks. The waves lapped on their feet as they stared at one another lovingly.

"I love you, Kairi" Sora said as he leaned close to her. He kissed her and ran his hand down her hip.

Kairi shivered at the contact. "I love you too, Sora"

"You'd better" Sora muttered as he bit her lower lip so hard it bled. Then he ripped off her swimsuit top and got on top of her. "Because I'm going to make you mine"

Kairi was scared. It was like Sora was a monster; a completely different person. She struggled underneath him, trying to get away, but he was too strong. He held her arms above her head with one hand as his other went down to her hips. "You're going to love this, bitch"

End of dream sequence. (Muah, I'm so evil. And perverted…)

Kairi opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed. She gasped for air and looked down at herself. She was wearing a towel. Wait, so the dream was true? She jumped up and got off the bed.

"Woah! Kairi, lay back down! You should rest."

She zipped around and saw Sora sitting on a chair by his desk. She glared at him. "Get away from me! You…you rapist!"

"What?" Sora was confused. He got up. Kairi backed away. She was shaking. Was she delirious? Did the hot water really get to her? "Kairi, what are you talking about? You fainted after you showered and I found you on the floor in the bathroom, so I put you on the bed. I didn't do anything to you".

Kairi stopped shaking and stared at him. "So, it was a dream?" She blushed. "I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora sat on the bed. "I'd never DO anything to you, Kairi, without your say" He stared at the ground and blushed. "Umm…you should put some clothes on, Kairi"

Kairi blinked. Oh yeah, she was only in a towel. She blushed and ran out of the room.

After she got changed, Kairi walked back into Sora's room to find him wearing red sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He looked cute in pajamas. "Hi, cutie" She smiled and sat down by him. Sora smiled at her and hugged her. "You should look at yourself. I'd love to see you in my pajamas everyday" Kairi giggled and snuggled into him.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Kairi leaned up into Sora's face and pecked him on the lips. "I love you, Sora," She whispered, her hot breath on his face. Sora looked at her beautiful eyes and whispered. "I love you too" Kairi snuggled more into Sora and closed her eyes. Instantly, she fell asleep.

After about 2 minutes, Sora looked down at Kairi. Her breathing was steady, and her eyes were closed. He smiled and picked her up, laying her head on his pillow on the bed. Then he lay next to her. He knew she wouldn't mind. His arm draped around her and he too, closed his eyes.

"Now's the perfect chance, you devil! GET HER!"

Oh, shut up, you. You're ruining the moment.

End of Chapter 11

Hehe, sorry if I was perverted in this chapter. I was just experimenting. I mean, come on, Sora is like, 16 years old. Of course he is going to have perverted thoughts going around in his head.

Well, this chapter was basically just mushy stuff. I have no idea where this story is going and what to write anymore, so….meh. I'll try my hardest though! I promise!


	12. Alone

Disclaimer: So I don't own Kingdom Hearts…like that really matters……"sobs and runs away"

LilP: HO HEY THERE! Have I been gone for a long time or what? I'm sorry about the longish wait…but uh….I dunno, I guess I've just been pretty busy. I've recently joined track, I've started doing a lot more things with my school friends, and in December I had a really bad case of mono. Yep. But now I'm back and full of some ideas! So don't kill me!

Tidus! HEYYYYY BABY!

LilP: Baby?

Tidus: Nevermind that. I haven't been on this show yet. How dare you wait so long to have the hottest, smartest, coolest guy on the show?

LilP: Er…I always save the best for last!

Tidus: "smiles and nods"

LilP: Yup.

Tidus: "starts rocking out to Rising Falls: OC remix on Kingdom Hearts 2 Soundtrack"

LilP: "joins in"

Yeah, I know. But we like to dance randomly.

Chapter 12

Of course, Kairi didn't expect to see anybody when she got home the next day.

That would just be hoping for something that would never happen.

How many times had she daydreamed of somebody saying, "Welcome home!"?

It was probably about a million times.

The door slammed shut and made an ear-piercing echo against the high ceilings. Kairi took off her ruined winter formal shoes and started up the marble staircase. Of course, she didn't cry. This wasn't the first time.

--------------------------------------

Sora slammed his helmet on his head and frowned. He had come to the skate park to clear his mind, but he couldn't help but think of Kairi going home to non-existent parents. Well, they were her parents, but they acted like strangers according to Kairi. Sora thought of how whenever he came home, his mother gave him a huge hug and was always so happy to see him.

"_Kairi? Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"_

"_No, Sora. I'll be fine. You've already done enough. Really"_

"_But.."_

"_I'll be fine"_

But Sora knew she wouldn't be fine. Sure, she had said goodbye with one of her breathtakenly-pretty smiles, but that didn't matter. Behind that was someone in pain, and from what happened last night, she couldn't possibly be okay. How long could someone last with parents like that?

A vision of Kairi crying flashed in his head. Suddenly he threw down his helmet and grabbed his skateboard in his hands. He headed for the door.

"Woah! Hey! Sora, where are you going? We were just gonna have a race!"

Sora sighed and turned around. "I have to be somewhere right now." Tidus was very troublesome.

Tidus got off his skateboard and walked up to him. "You didn't even tell me what happened between you and Kairi last night." He nudged Sora's ribs.

"Did you and Kairi do the hanky-panky?"

Sora did his spluttering thing again. Then he turned as red as a tomato on wheels. (er..)

"N-NO! Of course we didn't! When we left..I..I walked her to her house.."

Tidus winked at him. "Right. Sure you did"

Sora glared. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Oh, Sora. You know you're lying. Just tell us what deed you guys did last night"

Why the heck was Riku here? He hated skateboarding! He probably came to be a perverted freak to him or something.

"Riku! Shut up! We did nothing!"

Suddenly Wakka was there too. They all began to mimick Kairi and Sora in bed.

"Oh Sora, do that again!"

"Oh Kairi, you're good!"

"Ouch, Sora that hurt!"

"Sora, FASTER!"

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He walked right out of the door without saying anything.

"What's wrong with him?" Wakka asked. The rest of them shrugged.

After putting her soiled dress in the wash (she didn't want it to look dirty and have the maids ask her what happened) Kairi headed down to the kitchen for a snack. The maids must be off-duty at the moment, she thought. It was dead silent.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Kairi looked at the spot where the broken wine glass had been. Of course, it was gone. It must have gotten cleaned up. A vision of her mother's blank face looking at her in her dress flashed through her head. Shaking her head, she started toward the kitchen when suddenly she heard a beep. Somebody was at the gate.

Kairi pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Kairi, it's Sora!"

"Sora? Oh, well, hold on a second."

Why was Sora here? She pressed the button that opened the gate, and in a matter of seconds Sora was at the door.

Opening it, Sora was revealed, looking quite disheveled like he had just run a marathon. He was panting.

"Hi" he smiled at her.

"Um..hi. What are you doing here? You look like you ran all the way here!"

Sora walked in and leaned over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. When he did, he got up and faced her again.

"That's because I did"

He said it so matter-of-factly, Kairi blinked. "But it's only been a couple of hours since I last saw you, Sora".

The boy in front of her scratched the back of his head, a motion she thought was adorable. "Well, I thought that was too long" He grinned at her and pulled her to him.

"You smell good, Kairi".

--------------------------------------------------------

It was like Sora thought Kairi's house was the Eiffel Tower or something. He kept on looking around with his mouth open and going "Woah!"

I guess that's what I get for giving him a tour, Kairi thought. He'd never been inside her house before. He loved the huge kitchen with the huge fridge and cupboards filled with food. He was practically ecstatic when she showed him the living room with the huge screen TV and stereo system. Kairi felt a bit embarrassed. She wasn't used to this.

Then came time for showing him the pool and hot tub. (They're inside her house. They have one outside too, but it's winter at the moment.)

The room was dark. Kairi forgot where the light switch was. The only lights were the lights from the pool, making the water seem like it had gold streaks in it.

"Alright Sora. That's it." She said. She started towards the door when Sora grabbed her wrist. He had that mischievous grin on his face again. Kairi almost wasn't surprised at what he said next.

"Let's go swimming."

Kairi blinked. "W…what? Sora, we're not wearing swimsuits." She prayed to the gods he wouldn't suggest swimming in the nude.

"So, we can swim in our clothes. Come on, Kai. It'll be fun." His face changed from mischievous to seductive. Kairi stopped resisting and let him pull her towards him. She blushed when he pulled her close to whisper something in her ear.

"You first."

Before she registered what he said, he threw her shrieking self into the water. (I do this too much in all my stories.)

Bubbles swarmed around Kairi as she sank to the bottom, her hair floating around her face, looking redder than usual. She growled as she saw him jump in close to her and she surfaced.

And saw Sora grinning at her right in front of her. She glared at him.

"You're cute when you're mad." He laughed.

"SORA! NOW I'M ALL WET"

"Well, yes, thank you captain obvious"

She splashed him. "And it's your fault!" Kairi sent a wave of water in his way.

All he did was laugh. "Yup. It's all my fault. So what are you going to do about it then, Miss Red?"

A growl emitted from the girl in front of him and he received a face full of water.

"Haha. Wow. Who knew that could come from such a tiny person? You got to have powerful arms for that. How much weight you been lifting these days, Kai?"

Kairi pouted. "Shut up, Sora. I'm not tiny. I'm just…short, which I can't help."

"Right. Which is why the drama club wanted you to play a munchkin in the "Wizard of Oz" this year."

"Sora! That was mean!" She turned away from him swiftly, shivering from the water.

He laughed again. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, Kairi. I was kidding, you know that right?" She heard him move in the water.

"Yeah, I know" Kairi turned and gasped when she brushed up against Sora, who had swam up behind her.

"You cold? Your lips are turning blue"

Kairi blushed and nodded. He was so close. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer, which made her blush deepen.

"I can fix that" His mouth closed over hers.

The feel of Sora's soft lips against hers made a choir sing "Hallelujah" in her head. Their bodies were pressed up against each other; wet clothes against wet clothes, cold skin against cold skin. They had never kissed this passionately before. Kairi didn't know if she liked it or if it scared her. She moaned into his mouth. His hand went up the back of her shirt. They stopped kissing to catch their breath.

Sora looked at Kairi's now-swollen lips and flushed face. She was still shivering. He went to her neck and started kissing it.

Kairi shivered more at the contact of his warm lips on the cold skin of her neck. He had never done this before. Suddenly, he lifted his hand onto her chest. Kairi jumped and backed away.

Sora blinked and realized what he had done. "Sorry! I didn't mean to. That was too fast wasn't it?"

Kairi shook her head. "N..no. I was just surprised." Her teeth were chattering. "C-can we g-get out? I'm k-kind of c-cold."

Sora nodded. He knew she was just saying that. It was too fast of him. He had just ruined the moment.

He followed her out of the pool and watched as she wrung out all the water from her clothes. Once again, he noticed that the wet clothing was clinging to her figure.

He mentally slapped herself. Woah now, he reminded himself. You just touched Kairi's boob and she freaked out. Slow down. Sora kept himself occupied with wringing out the water from his own clothes.

Afterward, Kairi kept her back to him. It was silent. It was AWKWARD.

He sighed. "I guess I'd better leave now, Kairi. It's getting late." Actually, it was getting late. He could see from the windows that the sun was going down. Also, the clock in the room said that it was 7:30. Had they really been making out for that long?

Kairi whipped around. "Leave? But…you can't go yet. You're clothes are all wet. It's freezing outside. I can put them in the dryer for you and I still have the clothes I borrowed from you yesterday. You can wear those."

He shrugged. "Ok. But then after that I should go because my mom will start to get worried." After he said that he didn't like it. He thought he sounded jerkish. Just as he was about to correct himself, Kairi had thrown herself onto him.

"No! Please, Sora! Can you stay? My parents are gone on a business trip and all the maids are gone. I…I don't want to be alone again. I know I just stayed at your house last night, but if you leave, I'll be all alone here. It's scary here at night. Please?"

She looked at him with a pleading face and tears sparkling in her eyes. Of course he had to blush. She look incredibly beautiful, especially since she was in wet clothes, she had pressed herself against him, and now she was begging him to stay the night at her house when nobody was home.

He hated saying this to himself because it made him sound like one of those player guys at his school, but he had scored. He was in the game now.

"A…alright. I'll stay." His face turned redder and he looked down.

Kairi let go of him and smiled prettily. "Thank you Sora! Now let's go change because I'm freezing!"

----------------------------------------

Kairi had put their wet clothes in the dryer. She gave Sora the clothes she had borrowed from him, which were plaid pajama pants and a blue T-shirt. . Now she was wearing her pajamas: a cute purple set that consisted of shorts and a tank top. On her feet were fluffy slippers. Sora thought she looked cute, especially with those short shorts.

At the moment they were sitting on Kairi's bed watching a movie. The room was dark except for the TV.

Sora couldn't concentrate on the movie. He kept looking over at Kairi's beautiful face. Also, a certain thought was going through his head. _They were completely alone._

Oh yeah, and that certain VOICE had returned.

_Woooooh, baby, is it getting hot in here or what?_

Go away. No it's not.

_Look at those shorty-shorts she's wearing. Kairi's got really nice legs you know. Those creamy thighs…._

Shut up!

_Oo, touchy. You know, I bet you want to touch them. I bet you want to touch ALL of her. Just rip of her clothes and get it over with!_

N-no! I'm not a pervert! I've already told you this! Plus Kairi's not ready. I think.

_Pft. Of course she's ready. She BEGGED you to stay at her house when her parents aren't here. There's a plan going through that little head, I tell you._

Of course no-

"Sora? Why are you looking at me?"

Sora blinked and came back to reality after fighting with his perverted conscience. He blushed and stuttered.

"Ah..uh..no reason. You're just..so…pretty".

Kairi flushed and smiled at him. "Sora, you're so sweet." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

And gave Sora a good look down her shirt. His face turned bright red and he fell off the bed.

"Sora! Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

She picked up the remote and turned the movie off. Then she kneeled by her boyfriend who just happened to be sprawled out on the floor.

Sora got up shakily and replied " Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just don't have very good balance."

Kairi giggled. " I can see that".

Sora pushed her lightly onto the bed. "Well, neither do you".

Since the TV was turned off, the only light was the moonlight in the room. Sora looked at Kairi lying there on the bed, the moonlight illuminating her skin and hair, making her look like she was glowing. Something in Sora snapped, and he found himself crawling onto the bed with her until he was right above her, holding himself up with his arms. Kairi's eyes widened.

"S-sora."

Sora cupped her face in his hand. "Shhh.."

He then lowered his face until their lips met lightly. It lasted only a second until he pulled away and began to speak, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you so much. Kairi, I want to show you how much I love you, but I only can if you let me. I won't do anything without your consent."

Kairi's eyes widened even more. Did he just say what she thought she said? He wanted to do "it" with her! Was she ready?

But of course, it was Sora. The Sora who she had been with for over half the year already. The Sora who had told her he loved her so many times. And whom she loved back.

Her eyes filled with tears. Sora hastily wiped them away.

"Kairi, we don't have to. I know that you're probably scared. I mean this is a huge step. Hell, I'm scared too."

Kairi shook her head furiously. "No. Sora, I love you. I'm ready."

Sora's mouth fell open. Was she serious?

"Kai, are you sure?"

Kairi responded by grabbing his head and smashing their lips together.

End of chapter 12.

O.O

"blushes"


End file.
